Fanfic Yunjae : Secretary
by jaeho love
Summary: TWOSHOOT - Kisah seorang yeoja yang menjadi sekretaris sekaligus kekasih gelap seorang namja yang telah memiliki seorang istri. bagaimana akhir dari kisah antara Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho ini? WARNING : GS, HURT, LITTLE NC, YUNJAE - END
1. Chapter 1

_**SECRETary**_

_**CAST :**_

_**Jung Yunho **_

_**Kim Jaejoong **_

_**Jessica Jung **_

_**Park Yoochun **_

_**Kim Hyun Joong**_

_**Chapter : Twoshoot**_

_**Genre : Drama, Romance, Workplace Romance, Boss-Subordinate Relationship, little NC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lakukan seperti yang aku katakan, Lakukan seperti apa yang aku perintahkan, lihat dan sesuaikan.**_

_**Jangan mencintai pria lain atau siapapun, Aku akan kecewa, Baby.**_

_**Hubungi aku hari ini juga, Cintai aku lagi, Kau menginginkannya juga.**_

_**Jaga rahasia kita dari 'pria'mu.**_

_**Kim Jaejoong – Kiss B**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terlihat Seorang Namja sedang membolak-balikkan sebuah kertas berupa proposal. Dengan tajam, mata musang itu meneliti setiap hal yang berada disana. Dan.. BINGO! Tak ada sedikit pun kesalahan disana. Padahal mungkin ia berharap dapat mengusili sekretarisnya itu. Sekretaris cantiknya. Seorang Yeoja bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Ah...Sajangnim, Aku rasa laporan itu sudah sangat akurat. Aku memeriksanya sampai 20 kali." Ujar Jaejoong santai. Sambil memainkan uujung rambut hitam legamnya, Jaejoong yang saat ini memakai blus ketat yang membungkus tubuhnya yang bak gitar spanyol itu justru terlihat mempesona dimata bosnya. Ia berdiri dihadapan meja bosnya menyerahkan laporan bulanan yang memang rutin dilakukannya sebelum laporan itu jatuh ke tangan atasannya.

"Yah, padahal aku harap jika kau membuat kesalahan, Nona Jaejoong." Balas sang atasan sambil mengeluarkan smirk-nya yang mematikan.

Perlahan Yeoja cantik berkulit putih susu itu menghampiri bosnya. Lalu ia berdiri dihadapan bosnya sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. "Apa yang kau harapkan jika terjadi kesalahan, Yunho Sajangnim?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho langsung menarik pinggang yeoja itu hingga dia terduduk diatas pangkuannya. Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong dan menjilatnya. "Sebagai sekretaris, kau harus memberikan pekerjaan yang terbaik, Boo. Jika ada kesalahan, maka sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk meminta ampunan dariku."

"Errrr... Apa yang akan kau lakukan Yunnie-ah?" tannya Jaejoong ditengah desahannya. Sesungguhnya ia juga tak mau mendesah, namun apa boleh buat tubuhnya seakan menolak perintahnya dan lebih memilih menuruti perintah Namja yang menjadi atasannya itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan?" bisik Yunho menggoda.

"Jangan.. Ah.. kita sedang dikantor. Bagaimana.. jika ada...aah yang masuk..ah." tanya jaejoong terbata. Ia tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika tangan nakal bosnya itu sudah meremas dadanya.

"Kau lupa? Aku pimpinan disini. Jadi semua dibawah kendaliku." Imbuhnya tanpa menghentikan aksinya menjelajahi leher sang sekretaris.

"Termasuk aku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini ia berhasil menangkap tangan Yunho dan menatap sepasang mata musang itu intens.

"Tentu. Karena kau adalah milikku, Boo." Bisiknya.

"Aaaaaaaah..." desahnya lagi saat tanga nakal Yunho mulai membelai paha mulus Jaejoong. Lalu ia mulai menjamah bibir Cherry yeoja itu serakah ia mulai melumat bibir itu dengan ganas tanpa ampun, seakan bibir itu akan lenyap. Suara kecipak bibir keduanya yang sedang beradu mendominasi ruangan itu. Beruntung jika yunho telah mendesain ruangan ini agar kedap suara. Dengan begitu tak ada satupun orang diluar sana yang akan mendengar apapun yang terjadi didalam ruangannya.

Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong ke salah satu kamar diruangannya. Memang sudah menjadi haknya mendapatkan perilaku khusus sebagai seorang presdir. Ia menggendong Yeoja yang berstatus sekretarisnya itu ala koala tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Seperti tahu kemana arah mereka, dengan senang hati jaejoong menarik knop pintu itu hingga terbuka. Ketika mereka masuk, Yunho menendang pintu itu dengan kaki agar tertutup. Dan... selama 2 jam kedepan hanya akan ada suara desahan yang terdengar dari dalam. Mereka bercinta, hubungan yang tak seharusnya ada tanpa mereka sadari akan membuat jalan hidup keduanya berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua jam kemudian**

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Namja tampan itu menyalakan api diujung rokoknya dan menghisapnya perlahan. Seorang yeoja cantik yang naked sedang bersandar pada dada bidang namja itu. Sesekali jari nakalnya mulai bermain mengelus dada bidang berkulit tan itu.

"Yunnie-ya, bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba saja hamil?"

Yunho yang mendengarkannya langsung mematikan sumbu rokoknya dan merengkuh erat tubuh Jaejoong ke dadanya. "Boo, kita sudah sepakat bukan? Aku sudah bilang hubungan kita ini hanya sekedar partner tak lebih. Aku harap kau masih minum pil pencegah kehamilan."

Jaejoong tahu kalau ia akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti ini dari Namja yang berstatus sebagai bosnya itu. Ada sedikit luka yang tertoreh dihatinya begitu bibir hati itu melontarkan kata-kata yang justru membuatnya sakit. Pria itu bahkan tak menginginkan keturunan darinya.

"Apa ini karena istrimu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Mata musangnya menerawang ke depan. "Kau tahu, aku tak pernah mencintainya. Kami menikah hanya karena perjanjian bisnis."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak mencintainya? Bukankah katamu istrimu baik."

"Aku tahu itu. Jessica adalah wanita yang baik, ramah, cantik, dan dia adalah istri idaman hampir semua pria. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang aku lihat dari seorang wanita yang nantinya akan aku cintai. Aku juga ragu kalau aku akan jatuh cinta." Jelas Yunho.

"Kenapa kau ragu?" tanya Jaejoong mengintimidasi. Dalam hatinya ia berharap akan ada sedikit harapan baginya untuk menempati ruang hati seorang Jung Yunho. Ada sedikit sesak didadanya ketika Yunho menjabarkan kelebihan yeoja yang telah ia nikahi setahun yang lalu itu.

"Aku trauma dengan cinta. Orang tuaku saling mencintai, tapi keduanya bercerai karena ibuku memiliki simpanan lain. Hampir setiap malam mereka bertengkar. Bahkan, terkadang mereka saling memukuli. Aku takut kemungkinan aku akan bernasib sama seperti mereka."

Mata doe eyes Jaejoong menatap interns wajah kecil Yunho. Ia melihat ada luka yang terpancar diwajahnya. Tapi ia juga tetap seorang wanita. Hubungan partner bukanlah sebuah kepastian. Ia ingin hubungan yang serius dan bisa menjamin masa depannya kelak. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak bercerai saja dengan Jessica?"

"Boo.."

"Arraseo.. aku takkan mengatakan itu lagi." Ujar jaejoong. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai memakai pakaiannya. Harusnya ia tahu jadinya seperti ini. Harusnya memang hubungan terlarang ini tak perlu ada. Ia yang salah karena terlalu berharap pada pria yang bahkan takut untuk mencoba mencintai. Memang harusnya ia tahu keputusannya untuk mencintai seorang Jung Yunho adalah kesalahan besar. Ketika ia selesai menggunakan seluruh pakaiannya, Jaejoong merasakan ada lengan yang melingkar disekitar pinggangnya. Dan ia tahu lengan kekar siapa itu.

"Aku mohon jangan marah, Boo. Aku menyukai saat-saat bersamamu. Selama satu tahun ini hanya kau yang mampu memuaskanku." Ujar Yunho sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak yeoja itu.

Jaejoong hanya mengehela napas tanpa memberikan jawaban ataupun respon. Ia tahu yunho hanya mencintai tubuhnya. Tapi ia juga wanita, ia butuh dicintai. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan ini akan bertahan. Yang pasti, ia mulai merasa lelah dengan semua ini.

**Jaejoong'POV**

Annyeong...

Ah aku rasa tak perlu perkenalan. Aku Kim Jaejoong, terlahir sebagai sulu dari keluarga KIM. Ibuku dan adikku yang masih SMA tinggal di Chungnam. Sejak kecil aku sudah menjadi tulang punggung keluargaku selain sekolah, aku juga membantu ibu mencari uang dengan berjualan kue kecil dipasar. Ayahku sudah meninggal saat usiaku baru 15 tahun. Saat usiaku menginjak 22 tahun, aku merantau ke seoul untuk mengubah nasib.

Sudah 6 tahun aku bekerja berusaha bertahan hidup di kota Seoul, tapi baru 1 tahun yang lalu aku menduduki jabatan baruku sebagai seorang sekretaris. Tak banyak yang aku tahu tentang kantor ini. Wajar saja, sehabis jam kantor, aku akan langsung pulang ke apartemenku. Aku tak seperti temanku yang lain, mereka bersenang-senang ke tempat hiburan. Bagiku itu semua hanya membuang waktu. Aku pun menjadi dikenal sebagai anak alim di kantor tapi itu semua tidak sampai aku mulai menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi seorang Namja. Namja yang menurutku pervert!

Ya, dia jung Yunho. Atasanku itu adalah penerus Jung's Corp tempat dimana aku bekerja. Awalnya ia hanya namja yang dingin dan tak berperasaan. Sering kali ia melempar proposal ke wajahku jika ada kesalahan sedikit saja. Namun semua berubah saat kami pergi ke jepang. Saat itu juga hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar Bos-Sekretaris.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback **_

_**(Author's POV)**_

"_Maaf, saat ini hotel kami hanya memiliki satu kamar kosong saja. Dan itu pun hanya terdapat satu kasur berukuran king size." Ujar salah satu resepsionis._

"_MWO!" pekik jaejoong. Ia melirik ke arah bosnya yang justru cuek saja. Namja tampan itu sibuk dengan handphone-nya tanpa melirik ke arah manapun sejak pertama kali mereka masuk ke hotel ini."Hotel macam apa ini? Katanya berbintang, tapi hanya ada satu kamar. Lebih baik kalian tutup saja hotel ini!"_

"_Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Tidak mungkin kan kita berkeliling tokyo hanya untuk mencari sebuah hotel. Apa kau kira akan ada kamar kosong di hari natal seperti ini." Ujar Yunho enteng. Namja itu sama sekali tak melihat rait wajah Jaejoong yang sudah geram. Mata doe eyes cantiknya menatap tajam kearah boss tampannya itu._

"_Kurae.. hanya ada satu kasur didalamnya. Lantas aku akan tidur dimana? Dikamar mandi? Baiklah, tak apa. Besok hotel ini akan kedatangan banyak wartawan yang memberitakan, telah ditemukan yeoja yang mati kedinginan karena tidur dikamar mandi." _

_Yunho mulai menghentikan aktifitasnya memainkan handphone. Ia yang saat itu menggunakan kacamata hitam, melepasnya dan menunjukkan sepasang mata musangnya yang beradu dengan mata doe eyes milik sekretarisnya. "Kau tak perlu mendramatisir keadaan. Tidak pernah terdengar kasus seseorang mati hanya karena tidur dikamar mandi. Lagipula Kau bisa tidur satu kasur denganku, kalau kau mau."_

_Mulut jaejoong sukses menganga. Entah ia tak habis pikir dengan pikiran namja bermata musang itu. Bagaimana dengan entengnya dia mengatakan jika Jaejoong tidur satu kasur dengannya? Hello? Jaejoong adalah seorang perempuan, sedangnya Yunho adalah laki-laki dan telah beristri. Bagaiman mungkin laki-laki dan perempuan tidur dalam satu kasur tanpa ikatan. Besar kemungkinan jika libido bosnya itu naik dan tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya saat ia sedang terlelap._

"_Atau kalau kau takut, kau tidur saja disofa." Tambah yunho. Ia seperti bisa membaca pergolakkan batin sekretarisnya itu yang memikirkan nasibnya jika tidur satu kasur dengannya._

_Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho mengambil kunci kamar dan Check in. Jaejoong yang diam hanya menurut saja. Ia membawa tasnya juga tas bos nya itu menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati._

"_Oh tuhan, lindungilah aku..." batin Jaejoong berdoa._

_Ketika sampai dikamar, jaejoong dibuat terperangah. Bagaimana tidak, kamar ini bukanlah sekedar kamar VIP biasa, melainkan kamar ini adalah kamar pengantin baru. Terlihat beberapa lilin yang berjejer di atas meja dan taburan bunga diatas kasur. Belum lagi sebuah kaca yang besar menjadi salah satu sisi dinding kamar itu. _

"_Menjijikkan! Aku seperti mengalami honeymoon keduaku." Ujar Yunho sakrastik. Tapi meski harusnya terdengar seperti sebuah hinaan, ucapan yunho sukses membuat wajah jaejoong berubah merah padam. Yeoja itu yang tak pernah merasakan honeymoon dalam hidupnya merasa malu mendengarnya. Wajah saja, selama 27 tahun hidupnya ia hanya menghabiskannya dengan bekerja-dan-bekerja. Jaejoong tak pernah sekalipun merasakan indahnya memiliki kekasih. Bukan karena tak laku, tapi ia tak memiliki waktu untuk itu._

_Akhirnya mau tak mau Yunho dan Jaejoong malam ini menghabiskan malam dalam satu kamar. Meski Yunho tak melakukan apapun, Jaejoong merasa jika dirinya harus tetap waspada. Ia harus menjaga baik-baik harta yang selama ini ia jaga seumur hidupnya. _

_Jaejoong yang memang tak tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi, ia hanya membawa piama tipis untuk tidur. Ia tahu jika malam ini akan turun salju, tapi kebiasaannya yang menggunakan baju tipis saat tidur masih saja terbawa hingga sekarang. Yunho yang mulai mencuri pandangan, mulai mengamati tubuh sekretarisnya itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Yeoja itu tak menyadarinya karena ia sangat sibuk membersihkan wajah di depan meja rias yang terletak didepan tempat tidur._

"_Kau tak kedinginan jika memakai piama setipis itu?" ujar Yunho tanpa sadar. Jaejoong yang asik membersihkan wajah langsung berhenti. Ia menatap pantulan bayangan Yunho dicermin. Ia bisa melihat kalau namja itu menggunakan kaos putih yang membentuk absnya serta celana training. Dan eerrr... menurut jaejoong terlihat seksi. Mata musang namja itu bertemu dengan mata doe eyes jaejoong. Pria itu menatap intens sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala tempat tidur. _

"_Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Lagipula aku tak tahu jika akan sekamar denganmu." _

"_Kau tak berniat menggodaku, kan?" _

_Sontak wajah jaejoong memerah mendengar ucapan bosnya. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud begitu jika boleh memilih, ia pasti akan memakai baju yang lebih pantas jika tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Tak mungkin, kan jika jaejoong memakai blus saat tidur. Itu konyol!_

"_Kau tahu kan, jika saat suami berjauhan dengan istrinya dan ia berada dalam satu kamar dengan wanita lain, apa yang akan terjadi? Biasanya wanita-wanita takkan membiarkan pria tampan sepertiku menganggur begitu saja."_

"_Kau terlalu percaya diri. Jika memang wanita diluar sana tertarik padamu, tidak denganku. Aku tak tertarik padamu sama sekali. Aku sangat mengetahui batasan-batasanku, sajangnim." Balas jaejoong lalu setelah bersih wajahnya, jaejoong berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan mulai mengambil bantal dan selimut. Yunho yang melihatnya heran._

"_Kau mau kemana?"_

_Jaejoong menatap atasnya itu tajam. "Kemanapun asalkan aku tak tidur denganmu."_

"_Aku pikir kau akan tidur denganku dikasur ini." Ujarnya sambil menepuk sisi kosong tempat tidur disampingnya._

"_Dalam mimpimu Jung!" _

_Jaejoong memilih untuk tidur disofa. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika nantinya Yunho berani meraba-rabanya. Cukup saja pria itu melihat tubuhnya dalam balutan piama tipis, selanjutnya tidak!_

"_Jae, apa kau sudah tidur?" suara Yunho tiba-tiba kembali terdengar. Jaejoong yang kala itu hampir tertidur hanya menggumam tak jelas sebagai jawabannya._

"_Aku tak bisa tidur." Ujarnya yunho lagi. Kali ini pria itu bangkit dan duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil melihat Jaejoong yang tidur memunggunginya. _

"_Hitunglah domba jika kau tak bisa. Aku mengantuk!" _

_Yunho terkekeh mendengar jawaban sekretarisnya itu. "Kau pikir aku bocah."_

"_Lalu maumu apa, Jung?" tanya jaejoong dengan tak sopan. Saking mengantuknya ia tak menyadari kata apa saja yang keluar dari bibir merah plumnya._

"_Kau... memangnya aku temanmu! Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku panggil aku yang benar." Protes Yunho dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buatnya. Jujur, ia sangat suka membuat jaejoong marah. Mungkin jika ada acara menuliskan salah satu hobi kesukaannya saat ini maka ia akan menulis "Aku senang mengganggu sekretarisku hingga ia marah"._

"_Baiklah.." akhirnya jaejoong bangun dan duduk diatas sofa sambil memandangi bosnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Kau ingin apa?"_

"_Kau duduklah disampingku. Temani aku bicara."_

_Mata doe eyes itu membuka sempurna. Meski mengantuk, ia sadar apa yang telah diucapkan bosnya. _

"_Ayolah Jae. Aku takkan melakukan apa-apa padamu." Pintanya lagi. Dan kali ini berhasil. Jaejoong mulai membereskan selimut dan bantalnya, lalu membawanya ke atas kasur. Ia memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut dan duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang disamping yunho._

"_Sudah?"_

_Yunho bukannya menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa jaejoong seribu kali lebih cantik malam ini. Terlebih pantulan sinar bulan yang mengenai kulit susu itu, semakin membuat Yeoja berbibir plum itu mempesona. Mata doe eyes itu lama-kelamaan terpejam._

"_Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak merindukan istriku." Ucap yunho tiba-tiba. Mendengar bosnya, Jaejoong hanya terkekeh pelan._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong_

"_Aku tak pernah mencintainya." Ucap yunho lagi. Namja itu menunduk memandangi kaosnya sambil menerawang. "Aku dan jessica menikah hanya karena sebuah perjanjian bisnis."_

"_Apa kau juga mau bilang kalau kau juga tak pernah menyentuhnya?" ujar jaejoong dengan nada mengejek._

"_Memang tidak pernah."_

_Sekali lagi, namja tampan itu membuat mata doe eyes itu membelalak sempurna. "Apa..maksudmu?"_

"_Aku tak pernah tidur dengannya. Aku tak pernah menyentuhnya."_

_Mustahil, pikir jaejoong. Tak ada lelaki yang sanggup menahan libidonya untuk tak menyentuh istrinya sendiri selama setahun. Tidak mungkin._

"_Kau pasti pikir aku bercanda."ujar Yunho, seaka bisa membaca isi pikiran jaejoong. "Tapi aku bukanlan namja yang bisa melakukan hubungan intim dengan siapapun. Aku takkan melakukannya jika aku tidak mau." _

_Jaejoong memilih untuk diam. Ia tahu bukan urusannya mencampuri hubungan rumah tangga orang lain. Diam, adalah tindakan yang menurutnya tepat. Menjadi pendengar yang baik tak buruk baginya saat ini. Ia bisa melihat pergolakan batin atasannya itu yang terlihat kesepian menerawang hidupnya sendiri. Ia juga merasakan rasanya kesepian. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, ia selalu berusaha sendiri memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Bahkan tak ada satupun pria yang mau mendekatinya. Bukan karena dirinya jelek, melainkan karena dirinya yang menutup diri._

_Entah kekuatan dari mana, Jaejoong perlahan menggenggam tanga Yunho dengan erat dan menuntunnya ke depan dadanya. "Terima kasih sudah mau berbaginya bersamaku." Ucap Jaejoong lembut. Mata musang itu kini beradu menatap mata doe eyes didepannya. Benar saja, jaejoong memang seribu kali lebih cantik dari biasanya. Perlahan wajah yunho mulai mendekat ke wajah jaejoong. Tak ada penolakan disana. Tanpa Sadar bibir hati itu kini sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir plum merah itu. Kehangatan menjalar diantara keduanya. Kehangatan yang sebelumnya tak pernah dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Ayolah, Yunho merupakan pria yang berpengalaman sebelum menikah. Sudah banyak yeoja yang ia kencani dan ia tiduri. Namun, ia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan sehangat ini dengan mereka._

_Posisi Yunho kini menindih Yeoja itu. Ciuman yang semula lembut dan hangat, berubah menjadi ciuman yang posesif dan bergairah. Keduanya semakin terbawa suasana sehingga tanpa sadar tangan-tangan mereka sudah berhasil membuka helaian pakaian yang tadi membungkus tubuh keduanya._

_Setelah bermenit-menit bergumul, Yunho dan jaejoong melepaskan pangutan itu. Deru napas menghiasi suasana kama hotel itu. Keduanya berlomba-lomba mengambil napas degan wajahnya yang sama-sama merona._

"_Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Jika kau menolak, aku akan mencekikku sekarang juga." Ujar Yunho dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat terangsang. _

_Makhluk cantik yang berada dibawahnya hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu dan menggoda. Bibir plum miliknya masih terbuka dengan sensualnya. "Ambilah apa yang kau mau. Aku takkan menolak."_

_Keduanya pun saling berbagi ciuman lagi. Namun kini lebih dari sekedar itu. Lidah mereka menari-nari bertukar saliva seakan takkan ada hari esok. Mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Jung yunho merupakan bos yang sudah memiliki istri, dan jaejoong adalah perawan yang sama sekali belum terjamah siapapun._

_Baik yunho maupun jaejoong sama sama melampiaskan hasratnya malam itu. Yang terdengar hanya desahan dan erangan kenikmatan keduanya. Kulit telanjang mereka yang telapisi air keringat saling bersentuhan mesra. Bibir hati dan plum itu tak hentinya beradu satu sama lain._

"_Akkh... akkuh... sudahh...akaaan.. sampai...AAKH..." ujar jaejoong ditengah desahannya. _

"_Tunggu.. Kita bersama..." balas Yunho yang terus memompa tubunya. Kejantanannya saling bergesekan dengan lubang surga milik sekretarisnya itu. _

"_AAKH..." Jaejoong berhasil mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan cintanya menyembur begitu saja melumuri kejantanan milik Yunho yang masih setia bergerak dibawahnya. Disaat akan merasakan klimaksnya, Yunho langsung menarik keluar miliknya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Sedangkan jaejoong tergeletak diatas tempat tidur menikmati sisa orgasmenya dengan dadanya yang naik-turun mengambil pasokan oksigen._

"_You're amazing." Ujar Yunho tak lama setelah pria itu keluar daei kamar mandi. _

"_You too." Balas Jaejoong sambil menyeringai._

_Namja berkulit tan itu mendudukan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur. Ia lali mengecup bibir plum yang kini menjadi favoritnya. "Would you be my partner?"bisiknya didepan wajah Jaejoong._

"_Apa jaminannya?"_

_Yunho mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Jaejoong bangkit dan dudu diatas kasur sambil menutupi tubuh nakednya dengan selimut. "Jaminannya?" Yunho terkekeh pelan. Lalu menarik dagu runcing itu mendekat ke wajahnya. "Akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau milikku, tapi kau tidak boleh menyukaiku."_

"_Baiklah, aku setuju."_

_**End of flashback**_

_**.**_

_**Jaejoong's POV **_

Sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin dekat. Bahkan tak jarang, Yunho sengaja membawaku ke perjalanan bisninsnya karena ia ingin selalu ada yang memanjakannya. Sering kali setiap aku melihat Jessica, istrinya datang ke kantor ada rasa tak nyaman pada diriku. Aku merasa seperti perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Akulah yang menjadi antagonis disini. Kadang aku malu mengingat fakta itu. Namun aku juga tak mau berpisah dengan Yunho. Kalau boleh aku jujur, aku sudah menyukai atasanku itu sejak malam dimana aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya di jepang setahun yang lalu.

Tapi aku juga tak bisa menuntut apapun. Memang sudah sejak awal yunho hanya menginginkan seorang partner ditempat tidur, bukan seorang wanita untuk dicintai. Harusnya aku menyadari akan hal itu sejak semula.

.

.

.

"_**Aku rela kau jadikan aku yang kedua, asalkan kau tetap mengijinkanku berada disampingmu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's POV**

Suasana Jung's Crop. Pagi itu terlihat tegang. Wajah Yunho yang biasanya hanya datar, kini merah menahan amarah. Bagaimana tidak, kerja sama proyeknya dengan salah satu perusahaan di pulau Jeju tiba-tiba dibatalkan begitu saja ditambah lagi kini sekretaris cantiknya itu izin tidak masuk karena kurang enak badan. Hari ini adalah hari terberat bagi Yunho. _Poor Yunpa~ hihi_

"YYAK! Aku sudah bilang laporan itu harus ada dihadapanku hari ini! Kau mau mati ya?!" Maki Yunho pada seseorang disebrang teleponnya. Ia duduk diruang kerjanya dengan frustasi. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi empuk yang berada dibelakang meja kerjanya. Ia lelah, tapi takkan selelah ini jika sekretaris cantiknya itu ada disampingnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, Pagi itu sekretaris pengganti mengatakan jika Jaejoong tak masuk karena sakit. Pikirannya kini mulai bercabang. Pikirannya tak konsen sama sekali. Pikirannya saat ini sedang bercabang-cabang entah kemana saja. Selain memikirnya pembatalan proyeknya, Yunho juga sibuk dengan pikirannya yang bertanya kemana perginya Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu takkan mungkin tak menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Bahkan, untuk membunuh seekor kecoa saja, Jaejoong pernah menghubunginya hanya untuk membunuh serangga itu.

"Ah.. Jae, kau dimana? Bogosipo~"

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk."

"Mianhae, Sajangnim. Yoochun-ssi ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucapnya Tiffany, Sekretaris pengganti itu dengan sopan.

"Baiklah suruh saja dia masuk. Dan Tiffany-ssi, jangan lupa selama satu jam kedepan aku tidak ingin diganggu. Pending semua jadwalku selama satu jam kedepan." Perintah Yunho masih dengan wajah garangnya. Dengan langkah pelan bhkan hampir tak terdengar, Yeoja berambut panjang itu keluar dari ruangan atasannya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu kesal dengan Jaejoong yang seenaknya saja ijin tak masuk. Kalau saja Jaejoong masuk, mungki ia takkan menerima aura membunuh dari Jung muda itu.

"Awas kau, Jae..." batinnya.

Yoochun yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Tiffany dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Apakah monster itu kembali memarahimu, Chagy?"

Tiffany memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar suara teman bosnya itu. Yoochun memang terkenal dengan cap. Playboynya. Bukan hanya dirinya satu-satunya wanita yang menerima panggilan sayang itu dari namja berjidat lebar itu. Hampir semua wanita yang bekerja di Jung's Corp. Sering dipanggilnya begitu. Pada awalnya Yoochun juga memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Chagy', namun hanya bertahan selama 2 minggu saja setelah mendapatkan amukan dari Yunho.

"Kau masuklah ke dalam. Moodnya sedang tidak baik.." ucap Tiffany sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yoochun yang terdiam memaku didepan ruangan Yunho. Namun tak lama seringaian muncul dibibirnya. Ia sudah tahu hanya satu orang yang membuat Yunho seperti ini. Cuma jaejoong yang bisa membuat sahabat berwajah kecilnya itu kehilangan akal sehat. Perlahan ia masuk ke ruangan presdir itu. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat sosok tinggi dan tegap itu sedang membelakanginya sambil memandangi ke arah luar gedung Jung's Corp melalui jendela raksasanya. Dan sepertinya Yunho tidak menyadari jika Yoochun sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Tidak akan ada wajah jaejoong disana. Untuk apa kau terus memandangi gedung-gedung itu.." Suara husky itu menggelitik indra pendengaran namja bermata musang itu.

"Huh... entahlah. Sepertinya ia sedang menjauhiku, Chun." keluhnya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi presdirnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun Heran. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi baginya jika Yunho dan Jaejoong memiliki hubungan spesial melebihi hubungan seorang bos dan sekretarisnya. Ia sudah mengetahui sejak lama gelagat sahabatnya itu yang tertarik pada Jaejoong.

"Beberapa hari ini aku sulit menghubunginya. Entah apa yang terjadi, sejak kemarin ia sangat murung dan sekarang ia meminta ijin untuk memberinya cuti beberapa hari." Jelasnya dengan wajah frustasi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jung. Lagipula wajar saja jika Jaejoong begitu, dia wanita lajang dan tak memiliki ikatan dengan siapapun. Bisa jadi dia sedang mempersiapkan sebuah pernikahan." Ujar Yoochun yang sengaja memancing amarah sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang akan menikah?" tanya yunho tajam. Jujur saja ada satu perasaan marah begitu yoochun menyebutkan hal itu. Entah apa ini, ia merasakan hatinya seperti terbakar begitu mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Tentu saja Jaejoong. Hey, Jung, wanita yang sudah berusia 28 tahun itu butuh menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Akan terdengar aneh jika Jaejoong tetap memilih untuk melajang diusia yang sematang itu. Berbeda denganmu, kau sudah memiliki istri dan berkeluarga."

"Lalu apa kau mau bilang jika Jaejoong tak masuk hari ini untuk kencan buta dengan calon suaminya?"

"Mungkin saja. Tak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang wanita lajang." Balas Yoochun santai. Ia bisa melihat kilatan amarah dimata musang itu. Jujur saja, biarpun Yunho adalah sahabatnya, namun ia juga tidak bisa membenarkan tindakan yunho dengan menjadikan Jaejoong layaknya sex-partner. Ia tahu ia adalah playboy, namun ketika sudah menikah baginya perselingkuhan bukanlah tindakan yang beinar.

BRAAK

"Brengsek!" umpat Jung muda itu sambil memukul meja kaca didepannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengumpat, Hyung. Jika kau tidak mau jika Jaejoong bersama pria lain, maka berilah ia kepastian. Tidak ada satupun wanita di dunia ini yang mampu bertahan dengan hubungan tanpa status."

.

.

.

At Mirotic Cafe

Terlihatlah dua orang yeoj yang sedak duduk disalah satu kursi pengunjung. Yang satu berambut pirang panjang dengan kaca mata yang bertengger mewah di hidung bangirnya. Dan yang satu lagi dengan rambut hitam legamnya tampak memukau meski hanya memakai kaos oblong abu-abu kebesaran dan jeans ketat yang melapisi tubuh indahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku." Ujar Yeoja berambut pirang seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya. Yeoja itu yang diketahui bernama Jessica itu kini mentapa yeoja yang dudu dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tahu kalau yeoja ini bukanlah sembarang yeoja. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya berbeda. Bukan karena kecantikannya, melainkan karena orang yang ia cintai sangat memuja yeoja itu. Dan itu membuatnya iri hati.

"Jangan berbasa-basi lagi Nona Jung. Kau tahu, hari ini aku meminta cuti susah payah dari suamimu bukan hanya sekedar berbasa-basi denganmu." Ujar yeoja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu dengan ketus.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka suamiku bisa memuja orang ketus sepertimu." Ejeknya. Mendengar ucapan istri bosnya itu membuat Jaejoong hampir saja naik pitam. Langsung saja ia mendeath glare yeoja itu.

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak mau berbasa-basi, aku akan masuk pada intinya saja." Lanjut Jessica. "Aku ingin kau meninggalkan suamiku."

"Mwo?!' pekik Jaejoong kaget.

"Aku sudah tahu seberapa jauh hubungan kalian. Dan aku tahu suamiku sangat memujamu, Jaejoong-ssi. Tapi harusnya kau tahu, Yunho sudah memiliki aku sebagai istrinya. Aku bisa memberikannya apa yang tidak bisa kau berikan."

"Apa maksudmu, Jessica-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong dingin. Ia tahu suatu hari nanti ia akan menerima cercaan seperti ini. Tapi ia tak pernah menduga kalau hatinya bisa seperih ini mendengarnya.

"Intinya aku ingin kau meninggalkan Yunho. Aku tidak mau kehidupanku hancur hanya karena Yeoja sepertimu." Ujarnya. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberimu uang. Aku tahu eomma dan yeodongsaengmu sangat membutuhkannya."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan perutnya menegang. Sepertinya mahkluk yang berada didalam sana juga ikut merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yunho apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan."

Jessica terkekeh geli. "Sampai kapan? Kau akan terus bertahan meski nantinya aku hamil anak Yunho? Sadarlah Jae, aku adalah istri sahnya. Dan sudah sepantasnya aku yang akan melahirkan anak untuknya."

_Hamil?_

Reflek, tangan Jaejoong langsung menyentuh perut ratanya. Mungkin perkataan Jessica kali ini ada benarnya. Yeoja itu adalah istri sah Yunho dan hanya dia yang akan memberikan keturunan untuk namja tampan itu. Lalu mau diapakan dirinya? Apakah setelah Jessica hamil, Yunho akan membuangnya begitu saja?

"Tidak. Kau bahkan belum hamil." Lirih Jaejoong yang masih tetap keukeuh.

"Tidak sekarang, siapa tahu nanti. Aku akan membuat Yunho memilihku apapun yang terjadi." Balas Jessica sengit.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan Yunho. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Jika ia sudah tidak lagi mau bersamaku." Ucap Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Langkah Kaki Jessica terhenti di anak tangga teratas begitu mendengar suara berat familiar yang sangat ia kenal. Dengan mempersiapkan wajah secantik mungkin, yeoja itu menoleh ke belakang menatap wajah tampan namja yang telah beberapa tahun ini menjadi suaminya itu.

"Yun, kau sudah pulang? Aku tadi baru saja menemui teman lama."

Mata musang Yunho menajam. Ia melihat ada kebohongan yang ditutup-tutupi disana. "Ya, teman lamamu adalah Kim Jaejoong? Sejak kapan?"

Jessica membeku ditempat. Ia tak menyangka kalau suaminya itu telah membuntutinya. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan ingin menangis. Sebegini besarnyakah rasa memuja pada Jaejoong hingga mengikutinya pergi.

"Yun.."

"Aku sudah menduga apa yang telah kau bicarakan pada sekretarisku itu. Kau pasti menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Yunho lagi. Kali ini badan tegapnya menaiki tangga, menyusul tempat dimana sang istri masih terdiam.

"Yun.."

"Tidak. Jaejoong tidak akan meninggalkanku." Ucapnya tegas.

"Yun.." lirih Jessica lagi. Yeoja itu kali ini merasakan hatinya bagai di tancapi ribuan pisau. Itu sangat perih. Mungkin lukanya saat ini sudah menganga besar. Bagaimana bisa suaminya sendiri mengatakan kalau ia menginginkan wanita lain dihadapan istrinya sendiri. Bukankah sudah cukup bila ia saja yang menjadi yeoja satu-satunya dihidup Jung Yunho.

"Sadarlah jika pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah perjodohan."

"Tapi aku mencintamu, Yun. Aku tidak mau kau bersama dengan yang lain.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu, Jess." Balas Yunho dengan nada meninggi. Kesal, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Jessica. Baru saja ia akan memegang knop pintu, yeoja itu kembali bersuara.

"Aku hamil."

Yunho terdiam ditempat. Rasanya seluruh syarafnya kaku. Sungguh ia tak mengharapkan kalimat itu keluar dari bibir istrinya.

"Aku hamil. Kita melakukannya saat kau mabuk dua bulan yang lalu di Jeju." Jelasnya dengan suara serak. Mungkin jika Yunho membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang, ia bisa melihat linangan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik istrinya itu.

Tak beberapa lama, Yunho kembali membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar dengan lemas. Jessica yang masih memandangi punggungnya itu bisa melihat sang suami yang syok dengan ucapannya.

Sepeninggalnya Yunho, Jeesica pun berubah mimik wajahnya. Seringaian tajam tercipta di bibir merahnya. Dengan segera ia pun menghapus air matanya itu. Air mata palsu yang selalu bisa mengelabuhi sang suami.

"Hyun Joong-ah, gomawo kau sudah menanamkan benih dirahimku. Dengan begini aku yakin Yunho akan meninggalkan yeoja jalang itu."

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yunho tanpa arah menjalankan mobilnya. Audi metalic hitam itu membelah pekatnya malam jalanan Seoul. Dipikirannya ucapan Jessica semakin terngiang. Ia tak menyangka kalau semua akan menjadi serumit ini. ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran anak dipernikahannya. Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya sejak dulu Yunho memikirkan masa depannya. Ia harusnya berhenti bermain-main dengan pernikahannnya. Tapi apa mau dikata. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Semua ini memang salahnya yang tak mau bersikap tegas. Ia juga yang menyeret Jaejoong masuk ke lubang hitam ini bersamanya. Yeoja itu tak bersalah. Yang harusnya kena hukuman adalah dirinya. Namun ia juga tahu kalau yeoja itu pasti juga akan sakit karena ini. tapi ia harus tegas. Yunho harus segera mengakhiri hubungan ini. hubungan yang seharusnya tak pernah ada.

Tak terasa mobilnya sudah terparkir dihalam apartement yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Disalah satu kamar itu, telah menjadi saksi bisu percintaan panasnya dengan Kim Jaejoong. Ya, terlalu banyak kenangan dimana-mana. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup menghapusnya.

Ting Tong..

Dengan tangan bergetar, Yunho memecet bel salah satu pintu yang berjejer didepannya. Ia sangat meyakini kalau itu adalah pintu yang ia tuju. Dan ia berharap setelah ini semua penatnya akan selesai begitu saja.

Ceklek.

Terbukalah pintu itu yang langsung menampilka seorang yeoja cantik dengan piama bermotif hello kitty. Terlihat yeoja itu mengernyit karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Yunnie.."

"Boo."

Dengan segera tubuh tegap Yunho langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Hidung mancungnya menghirup wangi orang yang sangat ia puja itu. Rasanya ia seperti akan menyatu dengan yeoja itu. Ia merasa tak sanggup jika harus meninggalkan sosok ini. sosok yang membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Yun.." jaejoong yang bingung dengan sikap atasan sekaligus partnernya itu hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang lain dari sikap namja bermata musang itu padanya. Dan ia juga merasakan sesuatu di ulu hatinya yang sakit. Apakah ini pertanda buruk.

"Boo, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya lirih. Namun bukannya merasa senang atau terharu, Jaejoong malah semakin sakit mendengarnya. Seperti Yunho menngucapkan kalimat itu untuk terakhir kali dihidupnya.

"Yun, Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja bermata musang itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Yun.." lirihnya begitu ia melihat wajah Yunho yang semakin suram.

"Boo, Mianhae.." ucapnya parau. Sungguh selama hidupnya, baru kali ini Yunho merasakan seluruh tulangnya seperti akan remuk. Apalagi ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong nanti.

"Yun, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong semakin mendesak.

"Jessica hamil, Boo."

.

.

DEG

.

.

Apa?

Hamil?

Bagaimana bisa?

Bukankah Yunho sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhnya?

"Ia mengandung anakku. Aku menidurinya saat kami sekeluarga tengah di Jeju. Boo, mianhae.." jelasnya memelas.

Entah apa artinya semua ini. setelah sekian lama ia menanti sebuah kepastian. Berada didalam penantian. Sabar menanti jika suatu hari namja bermata musang itu akan datang kepadanya. Beginikah buah kesabarannya selama ini.

Jaejoong harusnya sadar jika semua ini adalah kesalahan sejak awal. Tidak ada yang wajar diantara hubungan antara Bos dan sekretarisnya. Terlebih jika bosnya sudah berkeluarga. Namun, bagaimana dengannya sekarang? ia harus bagaimana? Kini didalam rahimnya juga telah tumbuh anak Yunho.

"Yun.." lirihnya. "katakan kalau semua ini adalah kebohonganmu. Kau hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padaku, kan?" tanya Jaejoong frustasi. Mata doe eyes indah itu sudah mulai memanas. Pandangannya terhadap namja bermata musang itu sudah kabur.

"Boo... dengarkan aku.." ujar Yunho tak kalah frustasi. Ia mencoba memegang pundak yeoja yang ia puja itu. Namun, dengan kasar Jaejoong menepisnya.

"Ani.. sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kudengar. Semuanya sudah jelas." Balas Jaejoong yang kini sudah berlinang air mata.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho lagi.

"DIAM! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikkan itu. Aku muak!" pekik Jaejoong. Ia menutup kedua telinganya sambil meringkuk dilantai. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Ia ingin sekali memeluk yeoja itu, tapi niatnya pasti hanya akan mengundang kehisterisan Jaejoong.

"Boo, kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah melakukannya." Balas Yunho. "Kita akan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Hanya ada hubungan pekerjaan diantara kita, Jae.."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Setelah semua yang sudah kita lewati dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya? Kau jahat, Yun.."

"Boo..."

"Baiklah, sekarang pilih aku atau istrimu itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada datarnya. Meski dalam hati ia sudah tahu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir hati itu.

"jae, kau tahu aku tidak bisa.."

"Jika kau memilih istrimu, maka aku akan pergi." Akhirnya jaejoong memberi keputusan.

"Jae, jebal.. jangan seperrti ini. kau tahu, aku tidak bisa tanpamu." Jelas Yunho.

"kau egois. Kau boleh bersama dengan yang lain. Sedangkan aku.. aku harus menjadi cadanganmu. Kau hanya akan datang padaku jika sudah bosan dengan istrimu. Kau jahat Yun.." ujar Jaejoong dengan diiringi isak tangisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jae. Aku..Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.."

Perlahan tangan yeoja cantik itu terulur menyentuh perutnya. Disana ada anaknya dan ia dapat merasakannya. Ia memang harus menanggung semuanya sendiri. Memang sejak awalah ia yang memulai semuanya, maka ia juga yang harus mengakhirinya. Tidak ada kata selesai jika ia tetap berusaha bertahan disisi pria itu. Terlebih ia tak mau anaknya dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan lagi muncul dihadapanku, Yun. Ku doakan semoga kau bahagia."

"Jae..."

"Aku minta kau segera pergi dari sini." Usirnya. Tidak seperti Yunho yang biasanya keras kepala, kini namja itu mengalah dan memilih untuk menuruti perintah yeoja itu meski berat.

"Mianhae.." ucapnya parau sebelum menutup pintu apartemen yeoja yang tanpa ia sadari telah mengisi hatinya.

Seperginya Yunho dari sana, tubuh Jaejoong kembali merosot dilantai. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Haruskah semuanya berakhir seperti ini. haruskan begitu? Apakah memang tidak akan pernah ada akhir bahagia untuknya. Namja itu telah memilih, memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

"_Aku tidak tahu, jae. Aku..aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.."_

Ucapan itu terus terngiang dibenak yeoja cantik itu. Namja yang mungkin selama ini ia harapkan dapat membuka pintu hati untuknya memilih untuk tidak mau mencintainya. Sebut saja ia yeoja tak tahu malu, ia sudah tidak peduli. Menurutnya jika Yunho berani, maka ia bisa menceraikan istrinya. Terlebih yeoja itu sedang mengandung anak dari pria lain. Namun entahlah apa yang ada didalam benak yunho sehingga ia memilih untuk bertahan dalam kehidupannya itu.

Mata doe eyes itu terus memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Namun seketika tatapannya kembali fokus begitu merasakan pergerakan di dalam perutnya. Sontak tangannya langsung membelai perut hamilnya yang masih rata itu.

"Kau bergerak, nak?" tanyanya sambil mengelus anaknya tumbuh. Anaknya bersama Yunho. Anak yang nantinya mungkin akan lahir tanpa ayah. Sakit hatinya ketika ia membayangkan bagaimana saat anak yang ia kandung saat ini akan lahir tanpa ada yunho yang menemaninya saat bersalin. Ia sungguh tidak akan sanggup merasakan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Ia butuh Yunho, sangat membutuhkan namja itu. Begitu juga anaknya. Apa yang akan ia jawab ketika anaknya mulai bertanya siapa dan dimana ayahnya sekarang. anaknya akan lahir cacat hukum. Jaejoong tak mau itu terjadi.

"Maafkan eomma, nak... eomma tidak bisa mengatakan tentangmu kepada Appamu..Mianhae.."

_**Mengapa aku**__**jatuh cinta**__**padamu**__**?**__**  
><strong>__**Tidak peduli**__**berapa banyak**__**waktu berlalu**__**  
><strong>__**Aku pikir kau**__**akan selalu**__**di sini bersamaku**__**  
><strong>__**Tapi kau**__**memilih**__**jalur yang berbeda**__**...**__**  
><strong>__**Mengapa aku tidak bisa**__**memberitahumu tentang perasaanku**__**?**__**  
><strong>__**Perasaan saya**__**tumbuh**__**setiap**__**siang dan malam**__**  
><strong>__**Luapan**__**kata**__**...**__**meskipun saya**__**tahu ...**__**  
><strong>__**Itu tidak akan**__**bisa menggapaimu**_

_**DBSK – Why Did I Fall In Love With You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Of Part One.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SECRETary**_

_**CAST :**_

_**Jung Yunho **_

_**Kim Jaejoong **_

_**Shim (Jung) Changmin **_

_**Kim Junsu **_

_**Park Yoochun **_

_**Kim Heechul **_

_**Chapter : Twoshoot**_

_**Genre : Drama, Romance, little NC**_

_**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka genre atau jalan ceritanya, jangan dibaca. Daripada membuat kesan buruk nantinya. Thx **_

_**Jika kau mampu memutar waktu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada hidupmu?**_

_**Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa yang akan kau katakan?**_

_**Jika kau bisa mengulang semuanya apa yang akan kau perbaiki?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana di bulan Juli membuat semua orang menyipitkan kedua matanya. panasnya bagai tak memiliki ampun sedikitpun, dan tetap memancarkan rasa itu hingga semua merasa terasa terbakar di kulitnya. Gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi membuat udara terasa semakin pengap dan tak bersahabat. Dengan kebesarannya, semua orang yang memiliki uang berlomba membangun gedung mewah setinggi –tingginya. Namun dari semua gedung itu, tak ada yang mampu menyaingi salah satu gedung yang sudah terkenal dengan kesuksesannya. Gedung yang menjadi saksi betapa suksesnya usaha itu berdiri.

Jauh di lantai teratas, sesosok namja sedang memandangi keluar jalan sambil sesekali mengehla napas panjang. Entah sudah beberapa kali ia melakukannya. Mungkin... setelah sesuatu yang dulu sempat mengisi relung hatinya, kini telah pergi. Yah.. Sudah hampir 5 tahun lamanya, seorang Jung Yunho, salah satu CEO tersukses di korea selatan mengalami gejolak perasaan yang hebat. Bahkan ia tak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya ternyata lebih rumit dari sekedar kertas yang berisikan perjanjian tender dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Kim Jaejoong.

Sosok yang sempat melintas di kehidupannya, ternyata berhasil membawa separuh jiwanya pergi. Tak ayal saat ini Seorang Jung Yunho lebih menyerupai mayat hidup ketimbang seorang CEO yang terlihat gagah dan tak terkalahkan.

Hanya karena seorang yeoja, Yunho bisa menjadi hancur berkeping – keping seperti ini. kejadian limat tahun lalu, takkan mudah ia hapuskan begitu saja dalam ingatannya. Dimana ia dengan teganya meninggalkan yeoja yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu, demi seorang istri yang selama ini ternyata busuk.

Jessica menipunya mentah - mentah dengan mengatakan kalau anak yang dikandungnya adalah anaknya. Fakta itu baru saja ia dapatkan setelah kandungan yeoja itu menginjak 7 bulan lamanya. Hyun Joong yang ternyata ayah dari anaknya itu, datang dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Yunho. Sontak hal itu membuat Yunho marah besar dan langsung menceraikan yeoja itu. Meski hakim pengadilan melarang Yunho meneruskan sidang perceraian itu, namun dengan kekuasaannya, Yunho bisa mengatur itu semua. Sekarang jadilah Jessica yang menjanda di tengah usia kandungannya yang sudah mulai tua. Tapi, Yunho tak peduli. Apapun yang terjadi pada yeoja itu, ia sudah tak mau tahu. Akibat perbuatan yeoja itu, ia harus kehilangan Jaejoong dan anak yang belum sempat ia ketahui keberadaannya itu.

CEKLEK

"Yun.."

Namja bermata musang itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya disana teman yang sekaligus wakilnya itu berdiri disana dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya. Seperti ada angin segar, Yunho tahu temannya itu pasti membawa sebuah kabar tentang yeja yang ia sedang cari selama ini.

"Ada apa Yoochun-ah?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan tentang hasil penyelidikanku tentang Jaejoong dan juga anaknya." Jelasnya. Selama limat tahun ini, hanya Park Yoochun yang setia menjadi teman bersandarnya. Namja berwajah chubby itu dengan sabarnya mendengar semua keluhan yang dialami oleh sahabatnya itu. Meskipun tak menapik Yoochun juga sempat murka atas sikap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Ia sempat memberikan bogem mentah pada Yunho ketika namja bermata musang itu menceritakan duduk permasalahannya. Tapi, Yoochun tetap setia mendampingi Yunho yang kala itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Apalagi setelah menemukan catatan kesehatan Kim Jaejoong saat menggeledah yeoja yang pernah menjadi mantan sekretaris sahabatnya itu.

"Apa saja hasilnya selama pemantauan yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho sambil melihat beberapa kertas dan foto yang dibawa oleh Yoochun tadi.

"Tidak banyak perubahan. Jaejoong masih menjalankan usaha kedai kopinya. Dan anakmu, Changmin baru saja masuk ke taman kanak-kanak." Ujarnya.

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan yang ganjal disana. Bukankah harusnya pada saat hari pertama masuk sekolah, setiap anak-anak akan diantar oleh ayahnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin? Apakah anak itu menanyai keberadaannya? Apakah anak itu tak iri melihat semua teman-temannya diantar oleh ayah mereka?

Seperti bisa membaca apa yang ada didalam kepala Yunho, dengan cepat Yoochun berkata, "Jaejoong yang mengantar Changmin. Bocah itu akan tenang jika ditangannya selalu terisi makanan. Anakmu memang rakus." Candanya diakhir. Tapi bukannya membuat sahabatnya itu senang, Yoochun menagkap raut wajah Yunho menjadi semakin terpuruk. Ia tahu Yunho pasti menginginkan kehadirannya dikehidupan Changmin. Tapi semua dirasa tak mungkin, mengingat Jaejoong pasti sekarang sangat membencinnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. Ia memang sudah mendengar dari Yoochun kalau anaknya itu memang sangat suka dengan makanan. Maka tak heran, Yunho selalu memerintahkan Yoochun untuk membelikan makanan pada Changmin dengan mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai orang lain. Ia tak bodoh, jaejoong mungkin saja akan langsung membakar makanan itu kalau sampai tahu Yunho yang memberikannya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku belum memikirkannya saat ini. Aku masih pusing karena ibuku terus saja menyodorkan beberapa wanitanya padaku." Jawab Yunho frustasi. Yoochun yang duduk dihadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Umma Jung memang selalu memaksa Yunho mendatangi kencan buta yang dia sediakan. Bukannya tak mau menjelaskan, Yunho hanya takut sang ibu terkena stroke karena mendengar anaknya telah menghamili sekretarisnya.

"Aku harap kau bergerak cepat. Takkan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya." Imbuh Yoochun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho diruangannya.

Yunho mengasak rambutnya kasar. Ia tak hentinya merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh dengan percaya begitu saja pada Jessica. Harusnya ia yakin kalau ia tak pernah membuahi rahim yeoja itu.

DRRRT.. DRRRT...DRRRT

Yunho melihat layar ponselnya menyala. Alisnya menyatu. Diliriknya arlojinya. Ini masih jam 2 siang? Biasanya yang sering menghubunginya pada jam – jam seperti ini adalah sang ibu. Dengan malas, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Yoboseo, Eomma."

"Yun, kau bisa datang ke cafe yang berada didepan kantormu?" tanya Umma jung dari seberang sana.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho. Meski ia tahu akan berakhir kemana pertemuan ini.

"Eomma tadi berbelanja ke supermarket, tapi kaki Eomma terkilir. Bisakan kau datang dan mengantarkan Eomma pulang?" suara sang ibu terdengar seperti suara tante-tante yang siap menggoda namja muda.

"Arraseo. Tunggu disana, Eomma."

PIK

Yunho menutup sambungannya tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ibu. Ia tahu, kalau sampai ia berani menolak, maka Yunho harus terima diceramahi seharian. Ya, sejak perceraiannya, sang ibu menjadi sangat overprotektif padanya. Seperti ada penyesalan disana karena telah membiarkannya berakhir sama sepertinya. Terkadang Yunho sering memandang tatapan sendu sang ibu padanya.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, Yunho menyempatkan diri mengambil pigura Jaejoong dari atas meja kerjanya. Dilihatnya wajah yeoja itu yang tersenyum padanya dengan rambutnya yang berterbangan karena angin.

"Boo, I Love You."

.

.

.

.

"Ajhumma, apakah aku bisa meninggalkanmu sekarang?"

Yeoja berambut ikal itu beranya hati-hati pada yeoja paruh baya didepannya. Mata sipitnya memandang takut padanya. Bagaimana tidak, semua ini memang salahnya yang tidak sengaja mendorong trolley terlalu kencang hingga menabrak seorang yeoja yang sedang asyik berburu daging diskonan itu.

"Ani. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Tunggu sampai anakku datang. Kalau tidak, aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi, Junsu-ssi." Ucapnya tegas. Peringainya yang angkuh memang menjadi ciri khas Nyonya Jung itu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau dalam hati ia tertawa nista. Ia memang sengaja menahan yeoja yang bernama Kim Junsu itu bersamanya. Sebenarnya kakinya sama sekali tidak terluka. Semua ini hanya akting. Sejak awal melihat Junsu, Nyonya Jung itu sudah jatuh hati. Dilihatnya kepolosan yeoja itu. Ia yakin tak salah pilih lagi sekarang. Kim Junsu pasti yeoja yang tepat untuk Yunho, anaknya.

"Andwae. Aku bisa dihajar oleh Eonnie-ku, Ajhumma." Rengeknya. Junsu sudah bisa membayangkan kakaknya, Kim Jaejoong akan memakinya dan tidak memberikannya makan malam. Yeah, sejak merek kembali tinggal bersama, Junsu merasakan Jaejoong semakin bertambah galak. Dan lagi, sekarang kehadiran Changmin membuatnya itu bertambah pusing. Bagaimana tidak? Anak itu sangat nakal. Ia sering mengerjai Junsu dan napsu makannya sangat banyak. Ia bisa menghabiskan 3 porsi bulgogi seorang diri.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah sampai anakku datang. Kau lihat gedung tinggi itu? Anakku bekerja disana. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan datang." Ucap Nyonya Jung sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung mewah yang hampir semuanya berlapis kaca.

"Ah.. Jung's Corp? Eonnie-ku pernah bekerja sebagai sekretaris disana." Jelas Junsu tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Nyonya Jung yang terlihat mulai tertarik pada ucapan Junsu. Tampak sangat berbeda dengan kesannya yang sok angkuh tadi.

"Ne. Tapi ia sudah resign."

"Waeyo?"

"Karena ia hamil."

"OMO!" Pekik Nyonya Jung. "Benarkah itu? Apakah ia sudah menikah?"

"Belum. Kekasihnya meninggalkannya karena..." Junsu ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau sang kakak adalah simpanan sang atasan. Akan sangat memalukan baginya dan Juga Jaejoong.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Nyonya Jung penasaran.

"Ani.."

"Eomma!" suara bass itu memanggil Nyonya Jung dengan kencang hingga membuat yeoja – yeoja paruh baya yang berada disekitarnya menoleh. Dengan malu, Yunho meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.

"Ah, Anakku." Nyonya Jung melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho dan mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

Dengan panik, Yunho berjalan cepat menghampiri sang ibu. "Eomma, Gwaenchana?" Yunho meraba kaki ibunya.

"Ne. Gwaenchana." Ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap kepala sang anak. Junsu yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum. Sangat mengharukan bukan melihat sang anak yang sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya.

"Yun, kenalkan ini Kim Junsu. Tadi dia tidak sengaja kami bertemu saat berbelanja. Dia yang menolong ibu sampai sini." Jelasnya pada Yunho. Dengan senyumannya, Yunho berucap terima kasih pada yeoja imut itu. Sontak Junsu langsung memerah ketika melihat Yunho tersenyum. Hey, siapa yang tidak akan tersipu ketika melihat namja tampan tersenyum ke arahnya. Saking tersipunya, Junsu sampai melupakan kalau semua yang dijelaskan Nyonya Jung itu bukanlah fakta yang sebenarnya. Justru ialah yang membuat kaki Nyonya Jung terluka.

"Gamshamnida, Junsu-ssi." Ucap Yunho lagi dengan tulus. Dilihatnya wajah Junsu yang menurutnya memang cantik dan juga ia terlihat seperti yeoja baik-baik. Namun dibalik itu, Yunho merasa kalau wajah itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Mungkinkah itu..?

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah! Eodiesso?"

Terlihat sosok yeoja cantik dengan balutan kemeja putih dan juga celana jeans sedang mencari sosok yang dipanggilnya sambil memegang piring berisi ayam goreng yang baru matang itu.

"Eommaaaaaaa!" teriakan itu nyaris saja membuat Jaejoong terseda air liurnya sendiri. Dilihatnya sosok namja cilik dengan kedua mata musang itu berlari ke arahnya. Dipeluknya kaki yeoja yang ia kenal sejak lahir sebagai ibunya itu.

"Minnie-ah, ayam gorengnya sudah matang. Apa kau mau makan?" tawarnya seraya membelai kepala sang anak.

"Eum!" angguknya semangat. Dengan terburu-buru namja cilik itu mengambil posisi duduk diatas bangkunya. Mulutnya ternganga melihat ayam goreng tepung itu. Ia memang sangat menyukai semua masakan sang ibu, tapi salah satu yang menjadi favoritnya adalah ayam goreng tepung buatan sang eomma.

"Eomma, Junsu-Imo eoddiga?" tanyanya polos. Biasanya ia akan selalu melihat bibinya itu ketika hari menunjukkan sore hari. Sadar, yeoja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu celingak-celinguk. Ia heran mengapa Junsu belum kembali dari supermarket. Padahal tadi yeoja itu hanya meminta ijin untuk pergi membeli makanan ringan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Atau mungkin Imo makan diluar." Jelas Jaejoong pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Yasudah, aku habickan semua ayam ini." Changmin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat ia memasukkan potongan paha ayam ke dalam mulutnya. Namja cilik itu mulai melahap makanannya dengan rakus.

Jaejoong melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Beginilah keluarga kecilnya. Sejak kelahiran Changmin, rumah ini terasa sangat ramai. Apalagi ia memboyong ibu dan juga adik perempuannya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena sang eomma tidak mengusirnya setelah tahu ia mengandung Changmin. Memang Jaejoong tahu kalau sang ibu memendam kekecewaan yang besar terhadapnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau anak sulungnya bisa bertindak sejauh itu. Tapi, Nyonya Kim tak lantas menyalahkan Jaejoong yang kala itu sangat terpuruk. Ia membuat sang anak bangkit kembali.

Kini Jaejoong dan keluarganya merintis usaha kedai kopi. Memang tak terlalu besar, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menutupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Apalagi Changmin baru saja masuk sekolah kanak-kanak pasti membutuhkan biaya yang besar.

Mengingat masa lalunya, Jaejoong jadi teringat pada sosok namja yang ia yakini sebagai pangkal penderitaannya. Hidupnya begini karena namja itu. Selama lima tahun, bukannya Jaejoong berhenti begitu saja mengikuti perkembangan Yunho. Ia tahu kalau tujuh bulan setelah perpisahan mereka, Yunho dan Jessica bercerai. Entah apa yang membuat pernikahan mereka seperti itu. Jaejoong sudah tidak peduli lagi saat itu. Yang terpenting baginya asal ia bisa bersama Changmin, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh rasa cintanya untuk namja itu. Namja yang telah menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam baginya.

"Nenek, pulang.."

Suara Kim Heechul menyambar indera pendengaran ibu dan anak yang sedang berada di ruang makan. Jaejoong langsung menghampiri sang ibu yang membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk di kedainya besok.

"Eomma, kenapa kau belanja sendirian. Mana Junsu?" Tanya jaejoong ketika ia tak melihat sosok adiknya yang biasanya selalu mengekor dibelakang sang ibu.

"Ia belum pulang?" Tanya Heechul pada anak sulungnya itu. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng.

"Tadi kami berpisah dijalan. Sejam yang lalu anak itu menelepon ibu, katanya ia akan makan malam dirumah temannya." Jelas yeoja paruh baya itu pada Jaejoong.

Diliriknya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Tidak biasanya Junsu begini. Kalau pun ia akan bermain kerumah temannya, pasti yeoja itu akan selalu pulang sebelum jam 5.

Melihat kegusaran sang anak, Heechul mencoba menenangkan. Ia tahu Jaejoong sangat menyayangi adiknya itu dan tak mau Junsu berakhir sepertinya.

"Sudahlah. Eomma yakin Junsu akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang makan yang megah, terlihatlah tiga orang yang berbeda usia sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Jam dinding berdetak dan menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Disana seorang yeoja manis melahap makanan dengan lesu. Tidak biasanya ia akan melewatkan makan malamnya tanpa kehadiran keluarganya. Ia ingat bagaimana jahilnya Changmin ketika ia sedang memakan ayam buatan sang kakak.

Nyonya Jung yang menyadari hal itu, segera menegur yeoja manis itu dengan lembut. "Junsu-ssi, apakah masakannya enak?"

Junsu yang terkesiap langsung mendongakkan kepalanya yangs edari tadi tertunduk lesu. "Ne, Ajhumma. Masakannya benar-benar enak."

"Tapi kau menyiratkan seperti aku menaruh racun pada makananku." Sindir Nyonya Jung itu.

"Sudahlah Eomma. Mungkin saja Junsu sedang tidak enak badan." Lerai Yunho. Ia juga sadar kalau yeoja yang duduk disampingnya itu hanya melahap beberapa sendok saja dari beberapa makanan yang tersaji di meja kaca itu.

"Ne, Oppa."

Entahlah bagaimana Junsu bisa berakhir dengan jamuan makan malam bersama dua orang yang baru sehari ia kenal. Tadi saat ia hendak pulang, Jung seior itu memaksanya untuk ikut makan malam bersama dirumahnya. Dasar Junsu memiliki watak yang tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaa orang lain, dengan terpaksa ia harus berbohong pada eommanya agar diijinkan untuk melewatkan makan malam dirumah. Lima tahun tinggal di Seoul tidak membuatnya lepas dari pantauan Eomma dan Eonnienya. Terlebih dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, tentu Heechul tidak menginginkan hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Junsu.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho. Ia pun reflek menyentuh dahi Junsu dan malah membuat yeoja manis itu merona. Nyonya Jung yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Junsu, tersenyum dalam hati. Ia berharap kali ini yeoja yang duduk dihadapannya bisa menjadi pendamping yang sempurna untuk sang anak. Meski ia ragu perihal usia Junsu yang terlihat masih belia.

"Ani. Aku hanya belum terbiasa makan dengan orang lain selain Eomma, Eonnie dan keponakanku." Jelasnya. Ia bisa mengingat momen manis bersama keluarganya. Apalagi saat ia bertengkar dengan Changmin karena berebut makanan.

"Junsu-ya.." panggil Nyonya Jung dengan lembut. Junsu pun kaget mendengar nada lembut itu. Ia seperti merasakan panggilan seorang ibu untuknya.

"Ne?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Eomma." Pintanya. Meski terlalu memaksa, Nyonya Jung tak mau berlama-lama. Ia harus segera mengambil tindakan cepat sebelum Yunho menolak keinginannya. Diusianya yang sudah memasuki kepala 5, ia menginginkan adanya suara tangisan bayi dirumahnya yang megah. Terakhir kali adalah saat kelahiran Yunho 30 tahun yang lalu, setelah itu tak pernah terdengar lagi suara tangisan dari makhluk mungil manapun.

"Eh?" Pekik Junsu.

"Eomma!"

"Wae?" tanya Nyonya Jung tanpa rasa bersalah. "Apa aku salah memintanya memanggilku Eomma? Yunho-ah, tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian ke depan. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan eommamu yang tua ini? Lagipula Eomma yakin pasti Junsu belum memiliki namja Chingu. Iyakan?"

"Ne.." Junsu tertunduk malu. Dalam hati ia merutuki mengapa selalu saja mudah menebak status hubungannya saat ini. Apakah karena wajahnya yang kelewat polos? Tapi sungguh itu bukan kemauannya. Semua keturunannya memang terlahir seperti ini. Tidak mungkin Junsu menyalahkan nenek moyangnya. Karena kalau bukan karena mereka, ia pasti tidak akan duduk disini.

"Eomma, aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau memikirikan hal itu. Masih ada urusan yang harus aku benahi." Ucap Yunho. Ia sungguh merasa frustasi dengan sang ibu yang seenaknya memaksanya berhubungand engan semua yeoja yang dinilainya baik. Ia tak mau jika pernikahannya berakhir seperti dulu. Terlebih, ia juga harus menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Eomma tidak mau tahu. Mulai detik ini kalian harus berhubungan apapun alasannya aku tidak peduli. Dan kau, Junsu aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku. Kau tahu kan?" ancamnya. Junsu hanya bisa tegang menegak air liurnya. Ia sungguh takut dengan ancaman yeoja paruh baya itu. Ia yakin dengan rumah yang dinilainya seperti istana yang sering ia lihat dibuku dongeng anak-anak, rumah inilah salah satu bentuk nyatanya.

"Sudah, aku mau istirahat. Dan kau Yunho, antarkan Junsu pulang dan perkenalkanlah dirimu pada Eomma dan juga kakak perempuannya. Mengerti?" ucapnya sebelum Nyonya Jung pergi meninggalkan dua anak manusia itu berdua saja di ruang makan.

"Gwaechana?" Tanya Yunho. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Junsu. Ia tahu kalau Junsu sedikit takut dengan ibunya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Meski ia tak tahu ancaman apa yang dipegang ibunya sehingga membuat yeoja manis itu ketakutan. Tapi Yunho yakin pasti itu akan terjadi kalau mereka sampai menentang permintaan yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Ne, Gwaechana Oppa. Kita bisa mencobanya." Ucap Junsu.

"Gomawo, Junsu-ya. Baiklah, sekarang akan kuantar kau pulang."

.

.

.

"Junsu, kudengar tadi kau tinggal bersama Eomma dan Eonnie-mu. Apakah kalian hanya tinggal bertiga?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengemudikan mercinya.

"Eum." Angguk Junsu lucu. "Tapi Lima tahun yang lalu, Eonnie-ku melahirkan jadi ada tambahan anggota keluarga baru."

"Jinja? Apakah ia sudah menikah?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Entah mengapa ia sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita Junsu tentang kakak perempuannya itu.

Junsu mendelik tajam. "Baru beberapa jam kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, kau sudah mulai genit Oppa?"

"Ani. Aku, kan hanya ingin mengenal mereka lebih jauh." Cengir Yunho. Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar, meski ada maksud lain disana.

"Eonnie belum menikah."

"Wae?"

"Aku harap kau tidak memandangku rendah setelah aku bercerita hal ini." Imbuh Junsu.

"Ani. Aku bersedia menampung ceritamu. Sekarang ceritakanlah."

Junsu mengehal napasnya dalam – dalam. Baru kali ini ia menceritakan masalah keluarganya kepada orang lain. Ia berhara kalau Yunho bukanlah tipe namja yang menilai seseorang sebelah mata.

"Karena namjachingunya meninggalkannya saat ia sedang mengandung."

"Mwo? Kurang ajar sekali namja itu." Balas yunho. Hey tidak sadarkan kau pun begitu, Jung!

"Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah namja itu. Eonniku juga bersalah. Ia berkencan dengan bosnya yang sudah menikah. Dan ketika istrinya hamil, bosnya meninggalkan Eonniku begitu saja."

DEG

Yunho merasakan ada persamaan cerita antara cerita Junsu dan kisah hidupnya bersama Jaejoong. Tapi ia tak mau langsung menebak kalau yeoja yang dimaksud Junsu adalah Jaejoong.

"Eonniku baru mengetahui kalau istri bosnya benar-benar sedang mengandung sehari sebelum mereka berpisah. Ia langsung menulis surat pengunduran dirinya. Beberapa kali Eonniku masuk kerumah sakit karena itu. Jiwanya terguncang. Tapi Eomma berkata kalau ia juga harus memikirkan nyawa yang ada dalam kandungannya. Biar bagaimana pun janin dalam kandungannya masih membutuhkan ibunya."

Yunho semakin tidak bisa membayangkan jika dugaannya benar kalau yeoja yang dimaksud Junsu adalah Jaejoong. Kalau benar, ia merasa telah menjadi namja yang brengsek. Ia tega membiarkan Jaejoong menanggung semua beban ini sendirian.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama Eonnie-mu, Junsu?"

"Kim Jaejoong."

1

2

3

CKIIIIIT

Yunho mengerem mendadak mobilnya hingga membuat Junsu terbanting ke depan.

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong mondar-mandir sendirian didepan pintu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, tapi adiknya yng kelewat polos itu belum juga sampai dirumah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa adiknya sekarang menajdi liar. Sungguh Jaejoong tak menginginkan apa yang pernah terjadi padanya kembali terulang pada Junsu. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani merusak masa depan Junsu.

CEKLEK

"Aku pulang..." Junsu masuk dengan langkah riang. Dibelakangnya sosok namja mengikutinya.

"Yak! Junsu kemana saja kau? Apa kau tidak tahu aku cemas memikirkanmu." Omel jaejoong sambil bertolak pinggang dihadapan kedua orang yang baru masuk kerumahnya itu. Yeoja cantik itu terlalu larut dalam emosinya hingga tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Heechul datang dari dapur sambil menggendong Changmin yang asik meminum susu botolnya.

"Eomma, Junsu sudah berani pulang larut malam. Ia sudah mulai nakal." Ucap Jaejoong sengit. Sekali lagi ia pun masih tak menyadari sosok yang berdiri dibelakang Junsu.

"Eoh, kau bersama seseorang." Heechul melihat Yunho yang terdiam dibelakang Junsu. Sorot mata musangnya tak berhenti memperhatikan namja cilik yang berada dalam gendongan yeoja paruh baya itu. Sungguh ia bisa melihat dirinya sewaktu kecil didalam diri anak itu. Benar-benar replika dirinya. Tidak diragukan lagi, pasti anak itu adalah Changmin, anaknya bersama Jaejoong.

Mata doe eyes itu membulat sempurna begitu menyadari sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Junsu. Mata musang dang bibit hati itu, ia ingat betul siapa pemiliknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat hingga ia takut kalau detakan itu sampai terdengar oleh namja yang kini telah mengalihkan tatapannya padanya. Ia berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat seringaian Yunho padanya. Entah apa ini. Harusnya ia tak boleh lagi begini. Harus memang semuanya sudah berbeda sejak tekad bulatnya membuang perasaannya untuk Yunho. Tapi mengapa pikiran dan hatinya berjalan tidak sejalan.

"Ah..Eomma, Eonnie. Kenalkan ini calon tunanganku, Jung Yunho." Ucapnya sambil memeluk lengan Yunho. Junsu terlihat sangat bangga mengenalkan namja itu dihadapan Ibu dan juga kakak perempuannnya.

DEG

DEG

"MWO?" pekik Jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu sekali lagi kembali terbelalak. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah petir yang baru saja menyambarnya. Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho bisa menjalin hubungan dengan junsu. Apakah mereka sebelumnya sudah mengenal? Tapi, Junsu baru lima tahun tinggal disini. Dan selama itu pula Jaejoong tak pernah mendengar Junsu memiliki seorang kekasih. Atau Mungkin...

Hal itu langsung mengundang tatapan Junsu yang heran melihat reaksi kakaknya. Berbeda dengan sang ibu yang sepertinya bersuka cita mendengarnya.

"Waeyo, Jae?" Tanya Heechul melihat anak sulungnya itu seperti tersambar petir.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Dipandanginya sang Ibu yang melihat ke arahnya dengan khawatir. Matanya terasa panas saat ini. Ia tak kuat. Ia ingin segera mengunci diri dikamar dan menangis semalaman. Ia tak mengerti mengapa hatinya bisa sesakit ini. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau Yunho adalah ayah dari Changmin. Ia tak mau menyakiti Junsu. Tapi..

"Aku ingin kekamar. Silahkan lanjutkan perbincangan kalian." Ucapnya canggung. Dengan berlari kecil, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan 4 orang yang kini tengah memandang kepergiannya. Namun satu dari empat pasang mata itu memandangi punggung sempit Jaejoong dengan seringaian tajam.

"_I Got you, Jae."_

_._

_._

_._

Kedua orang namja itu duduk disebuah ruangan mewah disalah satu kantor itu. keduanya sama sambil bercengkrama layaknya sahabat, bukan seperti rekan kerja.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Hyung?" tanya Yoochun dengan wajahnya yang masih telihat syok. wajar saja beberapa saat yang lalu, Yunho baru saja menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong. dan Yunho juga bercerita kalau ia sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan adiknya Jaejoong, Junsu.

"Tentu saja sudah. Dan aku akan mulai melaksanakan semua rencanaku." Ucap Yunho dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Rencana?" Tanya namja berjidat lebar itu.

"Tentu saja. akan aku buat Jaejoong kembali padaku dengan sendirinya. aku takkan melepaskannya untuk kedua kalinya. kali ini akan aku ikat ia bersamaku." ucapnya dengan pancaran kesungguhan dimata musangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu? apa kau tega menyakitinya?" Tanya yoochun lagi. mendengar cerita Yunho yang hanya memperalat Junsu, membuatnya merasa kasihan dengan yeoja itu.

"Aku tetap akan melanjutkan hubungan ini apapun yang terjadi."

"kau benar-benar gila, Yun. Bagaimana dengan perasaan adiknya. Sementara kau menginginkan kakak-"

TOK TOK TOK

Belum sempat Yochun melancarkan aksi protesnya, pintu ruangan itu ada yang mengetuknya. Yunho dan Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Masuk." Yunho mempersilahkan.

Saat itu munculah Yeoja cantik berambut ikal sebahu dengan kemeja kuning dan rok birunya masuk kesana dengan senyum manisnya. Dari dua sosok itu, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan peringai Junsu yang menurutnya sangat berkilauan. Yeoja itu tampak seperti bidadari yang baru saja mendarat dibumi. Ya, dimata seorang Park Yoochun itu adala kali pertama ia meyakini kalau didunia ini benar-benar ada sosok bidadari.

"Annyeong, Oppa." Sapanya pada Yunho. Yeoja yang dikenal Yunho bernama Kim Junsu itu segera mendekatkan diri ke meja kerja Yunho sambil membawa sebuah kotak bekal ditangannya. Yunho memperhatikan seksama benda yang dibawa oleh Junsu itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini kotak bekal." Jawab Junsu polos. Mendengar jawabannya, Yunho hanya bisa mengeram frustasi. Harusnya ia tahu kalau Junsu bahkan lebih polos dari pada Jaejoong. Saking polosnya ia hanya akan menjawab apa yang ia tahu saja.

"Maksudku apa isinya." Ucap Yunho memperjelas.

"Ah. Ini Umma Jung menyuruhku mengantarkan bekal makan siang untukmu. Didalamnya ada kimbap dan telur gulung." Jelasnya secara rinci.

Mata sipit Junsu menoleh ke arah sosok yang sejak tadi duduk didepan Yunho sambil memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oppa, siapa Ajusshi ini?"

"Pffft.." Yunho membekap mulutnya ketika tak sengaja sebuah tawa meluncur dari bibir hatinya. Rasanya sangat geli mendengar Junsu menyebut Yoochun sebagai 'Ajusshi'. Dipandangnya Yoochun yang sudah mendeathglarenya. Ia tahu Yoochun menyiratkan untuk membenarkan tanggapan Junsu tentang dirinya.

"Suie, kenalkan ini Park Yoochun. Dia adalah wakil direktur disini." Yoochun langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat oleh Junsu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Yeoja imut itupun membalas jabatan tangan namja berjidat lebar itu.

"Kim Junsu imnida."

Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar di pergelangan tangan Yoochun. Rasanya kalau boleh ia ingin menyeret Junsu dan membawanya ke pelukannya. Bagaimana bisa terlahir yeoja dengan paras yang rupawan seperti ini. Memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, kalau gen keluarga Jaejoong memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

'Tuhan, maafkan aku sebelumnya yang tak mempercayai kuasaMu. Ternyata memang ada sosok bidadari di dunia ini. Tuhan tolong ampuni aku.' Batin Yoochun.

"Ekhm!" Yunho berdehem. Ia sedikit merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda disini. Ia tahu, kalau tidak segera dicegah, maka semua rencana yang sudah ia susun akan berakhir berantakan.

Yoochun langsung melepaskan tangan Junsu dan tersenyum canggung pada Yunho. Tidak boleh. Tidak seharusnya ia menyukai yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri sahabatnya itu.

"Yoochun-ah, aku mau makan siang dulu disini. Apa kau mau bergabung?" tawar Yunho. Tentu saja, Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia sungguh sangat gembira saat ini. Ia bisa berdekatan dengan yeoja yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya saja sudah membuatnya hampir meledak.

"Tentu. Aku juga sangat lapar."

.

.

.

.

.

_Satu Jam Kemudian.._

"Oppa, siapa namja tadi?" Tanya Junsu polos. Ia duduk disofa untuk tamu yang disediakan di ruangan Yunho itu.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan tadi kalau dia – "

"Ani." Junsu memotong Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi ke arah dokumen, kini memandangi Yeoja itu dengan seksama. Seperti ada yang tidak beres disini, pikirnya.

"Wae? Kau menyukainya?"

Junsu tersentak. Bisakah ia dikatakan menyukai namja yang bernama Park Yoochun itu meski baru beberapa puluh menit yang lalu bertemu. Namun, ia tak bisa menapik kalau Yoochun memang menarik dimatanya. Junsu pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan semua pikirannya.

"Jangan.. Yoochun terkenal Playboy sejak SMA." Imbuh Yunho. Junsu pun langsung menoleh dan menatap iris musang itu dengan heran. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu kecuali hari ini."

"Hari ini?"

"Ya. Dari mataya bisa kulihat kalau ia sangat memujamu." Jelas Yunho.

BLUSH

Kedua pipi Junsu langsung merona mendengar perkataan Yunho. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu terkekeh. Cinta anak mudah, Eoh?

"Oh iya, Oppa. Hari ini Jaejoong eonnie bilang ia sangat sibuk. Apakah kau mau ikut denganku menjemput Changmin di sekolahnya?" tawar Junsu. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan calon tunangannya itu ke arah lain. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Yunho yang sejak tadi sibuk menandatangani dokumennya langsung terhenti. Ia menatap yeoja yang duduk disofa ruangannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Dalam benak Yunho, bisakah ia sedekat itu dengan Changmin. Apakah anak itu bisa menerimanya dengan mudah? Apalagi ia sangat yakin kalau Jaejoong telah meredam keinginan bocah yang serupa dengannya itu untuk bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya.

"Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

Siang itu di taman kana-kanak Bolero terlihat sangat ramai. Beberapa anak berseragam kuning kotak-kotak keluar dengan ranselnya sambil menggandeng tangan orang dewasa yang berada disampingnya. Terlihatlah disana seorang anak duduk disalah satu ayunan itu. Wajahnya terlihat menunduk mentapa pasir dibawah kakinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau terlihat murung?"

Changmin membulatkan mata musangnya dan mendongak melihat siapa pemilik suara berat itu. Dilihatnya sosok namja dewasa yang ia masih ingat kalau itu adalah kekasih dari Imonya. Namun, anak itu lupa siapa namanya.

"Hey, aku tanya, kenapa kau terlihat murung?"

Changmin hanya diam tanpa bersuara. Ia masih mencerna dengan baik ucapan orang dewasa didepannya itu. Maklum saja, semalam ia sangat mengantuk sehingga tidak memperhatikan betul wajah namja itu. Tapi, bukan Changmin namanya kalau ia tidak memiliki ingatan yang jelas.

Yunho, namja itu mengerti kebingungan buah hatinya itu. Dilihatnya wajah Changmin yang polos menatapnya. Sungguh hatinya miris. Rasanya ia benar-benar merugi tidak mengikuti tumbuh kembang anaknya itu. Ia ingin sekali meneriakan kalau namja mungil itu adalah darah dagingnya. Tapi tidak mungkin, bukan? Bisa-bisa Changmin lari ketakutan karenanya.

Andai saja ia dulu tidak terlalu bodoh dengan mudahnya termakan kebohongan jessica mungkins sekarang ia akan mendapat pelukan hangat dan panggilan 'appa' dari Changmin. Entah harus berapa lama lagi harapannya bisa terwujud. Ia ingin segera mengenalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin kepada bumonimnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi semua itu rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Aku adalah teman Junsu-imo." Yunho memperkenalkan diri sambil menjabat tangan mungil Changmin. Ada perasaan hangat dihatinya begitu kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit sang anak. Snagat lembut, hingga ia takut kalau jabatannya akan menghancurkan kulit lembut itu.

"Eomma bilang tidak boleh belbicara dengan olang acing." Akhirnya Changmin bersuara. Melihat reaksi dari sang anak, membuat Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jaejoong snagat pintar mendidik Changmin.

"Aku bukan orang asing. Aku Jung Yunho. Aku mau menjadi temanmu, Minnie-ah." Yunho menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Changmin. Tapi lagi, anak itu hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Aku tidak punya teman ceolang om-om." Ucapnya polos. Hati Yunho tercelos begitu saja. Apakah ia sudah terlihat begitu tua sehingga Changmin menganggapnya 'om-om'.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau punya teman ceolang om-om karena aku takut telihat tua." Jelasnya dengan tatapan polos. Sungguh, Changmin adalah anak terlucu dan menggemaskan dimata Yunho.

"Aku datang.."

Junsu menginterupsi waktu ayah dan anaak itu. Yeoja itu terlihat membawa sebuah kantung plastik yang Yunho yakin itu berisi ayam goreng. Memang tadi saat digerbang, Junsu ijin untuk membeli ayam goreng di toko seberang sekolah Changmin. Tapi ia tak menyangka harus secepat itu junsu kembali. Ia bahkan belum sempat menggunakan waktunya dengan Changmin.

"Junsu-Imo, aku mau itu!" tunjuk Changmin dengan semangatnya ia berlari ke arah Junsu. Namun kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung baru. Yunho yang melihat itu langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Changmin dengan raut wajah panik.

"Changmin-ah, Gwaenchana?" Yunho membersihkan kemeja Changmin yang kotor karena terkena pasir. Yunho mendongak dan melihat Changmin memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Waeyo, Changmin-ah?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Ia membawa jarinya mengusap air mata yang hendak keluar dari kedua mata musang anak itu.

"Min mau appa."

DEG

DEG

Ucapan itu terdengar polos namun berhasil membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tertegun, terutama Yunho. Rasa bersalah itu begitu besar kini memupuk di sudut hatinya. Ia bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membuat sang anak menunggu begitu lamanya. Kini ia merasa sebagai ayah yang jahat telah meninggalkan sang anak. Ia tahu sebagai sosok anak lelaki yang akan tumbuh dewasa, Changmin pasti merindukan sosok seorang ayah disampingnya. Dan disaat itu Yunho tak pernah ada untuknya.

Junsu berjalan mendekati Changmin. Ia mengusap kepala anak itu yang masih senantiasa memandangi Yunho. "Minnie-ah, kau tidak boleh bersedih – "

"Kau bisa memanggilku Appa, Minnie-ah." Ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Junsu. Sontak ucapan namja itu membuat Junsu terbelalak.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Appa. Kau bisa memamerkan kepada semua temanmu kalau aku adalah Ayahmu. Kau juga bisa mengajakku bermain dan tidur bersama. Kita bisa menikmati waktu bersama-sama." Ucap yunho tulus.

Air mata Changmin bukannya berhenti malah semakin mengalir deras. Dan saat itu juga tanpa lelah, Yunho berusaha menenangkan anak mungil itu agar tidak menangis. Ia pun memeluk Changmin dengan eratnya. Dielusnya puncak kepala sang anak. Bau khas bedak bayi begitu terasa di hidungnya. Ah.. Beginikah rasanya ketika sebuah bulan jatuh ke duniamu. Yunho merasa ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Ia sangat bahagia. Rasanya sudah sempurna hidupnya sekarang.

Changmin yang merasa tenang dipelukan Yunho, semakin memeluk erat sosok namja didepannya. Meski ia tak mengerti semua perkataan Yunho. Satu yang ia tangkap sekarang bahwa ia sudah memiliki Appa. Ia takkan tersingkirkan dengan temannya yang selalu membanggakan orang tua mereka. Ia juga punya. Changmin memiliki Yunho sebagai ayahnya sekarang.

"Appa."

"Ne."

"Appa.. Appa...Appa."

"Ne.. Ne.. Ne. Astaga kau manja sekali."

Junsu memandang kedua namja berbeda generasi itu dengan haru. Hari ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar keinginan Changmin yang mendalam itu. Ia sudah tahu kalau suatu hari Changmin pasti memintanya, namun bocah cilik itu lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia cukup tahu kondisi ibunya yang tidak stabil. Meski usianya masih sangat muda, Namun Changmin cukup tahu penderitaan sang ibu. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang juga merindukan sosok seorang ayah.

Yunho mengantarkan Junsu dan Changmin sampai didepan Rumah yeoja itu. Sejak dalam perjalanan, Changmin tertidur dalam gendongan Yunho. Hari ini ia sengaja menggunakan supir. Jadi ia bisa dengan leluasan bermain dengan anaknya itu.

"Oppa, kau tidak mau mampir?" Tawar Junsu.

"Ani. Aku masih ada urusan dikantor." Yunho melirik Changmin yang menerjabkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya bocah cilik itu terbangun karena suara orang dewasa didekatnya itu.

"Tidurmu lelap Jagoan?" Tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang masih setia berada dalam gendongannya.

"Appa.."

"Ne." Hati Yunho menghangat. Ia bangga karena sekarang ia sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah bagi Changmin.

"Appa mau pulang?"

"Ne. Appa masih ada urusan kantor. Nanti appa akan datang lagi untuk bermain denganmu."

"Janji ya?" sebenarnya Yunho tidak rela berpisah dengan buah hatinya itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan ia tidak mungkin melalaikan tugasnya. Kalau bukan dirinya, siapa lagi yang akan mengurusi peninggalan keluarganya itu.

"Ne."

"Suie, kau sudah pulang?" Jaejoong membuka pintu. Mata doe eyesnya membulat sempurna begitu menyadari ada sosok Yunho disana. Dan lagi, namja itu kini tengah menggendong Changmin yang terlihat sangat nyaman didalam pelukan namja itu.

Tidak.

Jaejoong tidak ingin Changmin mengetahui siapa Yunho sebenarnya. Ia tak mau merusak segalanya. Yunho kini milik Junsu. Dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi adik iparnya. Ia juga tidak mau Changmin menaruh harapan kalau Yunho akan menjadi ayahnya.

"Changmin, masuk kedalam sekarang!" titahnya dengan tegas. Changmin yang melihat sang ibu tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang marah. Dengan lesu, Bocah kecil itu turun dari gendongan Yunho dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Eonnie.." lirih Junsu. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat Changmin bersedih seperti itu. Baru saja ia melihat ada rona kebahagiaan diwajah anak itu.

"Kau juga, masuk! Aku ingin berbicara dengan .Calon. Suamimu. Ini." Jaejoong menekan ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sama halnya dengan Changmin, Junsu pun masuk kedalam rumah dengan lesu. Kalau sudah begini, ia pun juga tidak berani melawan amarah kakak sulungnya itu.

Setelah semuanya masuk, Jaejoong menutup pintu dan menyeret Yunho menjauh.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Yunho-ssi?" tanyanya dingin. Yunho melihat sorot mata Jaejoong yang tak sejalan dengan nada bicaranya. Ada sebuah ketakutan, kegelisahan juga kerinduan yang tersirat untuknya. Ia sangat mengenal tatapan mata doe eyes itu. Mata yang selalu membuatnya berhenti bernapas.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yunho santai. Ia memasukkan kedua tanggannya ke dalam saku celanannya. "Aku hanya menjemput Changmin tadi bersama adikmu."

"Apa maumu?"

Yunho terkekeh. Ia mulai menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam otak yeoja itu. Apa ia berpikir kalau Yunho akan menculik Changmin. Tentu saja, BIG NO! Yunho takkan setega itu memisahkan ibu dan anak. Justri kalau bisa ia malah menculik ibunya sekalian.

"Mauku? Tidak ada. Aku rasa kau mulai ketakutan." Ucap yunho dengan senyum meremehkan.

Jaejoong tergagap. Yunho memang paling bisa mengintimidasinya dengan semua ucapannya. Harusnya ia menyiapkan mental sebelum ini. Sekarang pasti Yunho sedang tersenyum licik dalam hati, pikir Jaejoong.

"T–tidak. Aku hanya..Hanya takut kau meracuni pikiran anakku."

"Meracuni? Seperti apa? Seperti kalau... Aku adalah ayahnya." Bisikan Yunho dikalimat terakhirnya tepat di depan lubang telinga Jaejoong membuat yeoja itu tergidik ngeri. Namja bermata musang itu tampak mengerikan sekarang.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap kalau Changmin adalah anakmu? Bisa saja aku mengandung anak namja lain saat bersamamu dulu. Tidakkah kau berpikir seperti itu, Jung Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong berusaha menetralkan napasnya. Ia sangat takut kalau Yunho sampai nekad membawa Changmin darinya, mengingat kekuasaan seorang Jung Yunho yang sangat berpengaruh itu.

"Aku tahu pasti kau berbohong! Changmin adalah anakku, aku tahu itu!" Yunho mulai tak sabaran. Ia tahu Jaejoong bukanlah yeoja yang mudah menjajakkan tubuhnya kepada sembarang lelaki. Dan sekuat apapun Jaejoong berkilah, Yunho tahu kalau Changmin adalah anaknya, Putera kandungnya. Nalurinya takkan salah menilai.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan berteriak kepada semua orang kalau kau memiliki anak haram dariku!" Jaejoong tak kalah sengit membalas Yunho. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas. Terlintas dibenaknya bagimana dulu Yunho dengan mudahnya meninggalkan dirinya yang kala itu tengah mengandung.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, rahangnya mengeras. Ia tak suka dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang berkata seolah-olah kalau kehadiran Changmin adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar. "Jae, Kau jangan membuatku marah. Changmin bukanlah anak haram. Ia memiliki aku sebagai ayahnya dan kau sebagai ibunya."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku takkan berhenti sampai disini. Aku akan tetap kembali. Cepat atau lambat Changmin harus bisa menerimaku sebagaimana mestinya." Ucapnya dengan penuh tekad.

Yunho berjalan angkuh meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung ditempatnya. Dalam dirinya ia berjanji kalau ia takkan menyerah. Ia akan membuat Changmin dan Jaejoong menyadari kehadirannya sekarang. Takkan dibiarkannya kedua orang yang sangat berarti baginya hilang untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah mobil yang Yunho tumpangi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya, Jaejoong memandang miris kepergian namja itu. Entah apa lagi yang akan diperbuat Yunho. Sudah memubuatnya menderita, menjerat adik kandunganya, dan kini namja itu kekeuh merebut perhatian Changmin. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dibenak Yunho.

"Yunnie, aku tidak mengerti apapun yang ada didalam kepalamu." Lirihnya. Tanpa jaejoong sadari sepasang mata mengawasi kejadian itu sejak tadi dari jendela dilantai dua. Kedua mata itu menerjab lalu dengan segera ia menutup kembali tirai jendela itu begitu Jaejoong berjalan masuk kerumah.

.

.

Yunho kali ini membuktikan ucapannya. Sudah sebulan ini namja bermata musang itu selalu datang kerumahnya. Namja itu bahkan sudah mulai menggeser posisi Jaejoong yang selalu merawat Changmin. Namja itu selalu datang pagi dan sarapan dirumahnya, lalu mengantar Changmin ke sekolah. Begitupun juga saat malam tiba, namja tampan itu akan menemani Changmin belajar lalu menidurkannya. Kalau Changmin tidak bisa tidur maka Yunho terpaksa bermalam dirumahnya.

Changmin juga sepertinya tak keberatan. Malah anak itu sangat senang. Terlebih Yunho sangat pintar mengajarkannya pekerjaan rumah. Changmin seperti menemukan sosok ayah dalam diri Yunho.

Awalnya Jaejoong sempat marah karena Changmin memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan appa. Ia merasa kalau Yunho sudah bersikap lancang. Dan lagi ia merasa posisinya dihati Changmin mulai berubah. Cemburu? Tentu saja. Ialah yang paling berjasa dalam tumbuh kembang anak itu.

Tapi semakin dilarang, semakin Changmin memberontak. Bahkan namja itu pernah mogok makan karena Jaejoong tidak memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan Yunho. Pada akhirnya ia pun mengalah karena tak tega meliha Changmiin yang lemas tak mendapat nutrisi dari makanan yang ia makan.

Kini dua namja berbeda generasi itu sedang asik menonton tv. Tontonannya ya seperti biasa, yakni Spongebob. Changmin begitu menyukai tokoh berwarna kuning itu. Ia tampak nyaman duduk dipangkuan Yunho tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari layar kaca.

Jaejoong yang melihat pemandangan itu dari arah dapur merasa sakit sekaligus bahagia. Ia senang karena Changmin bisa berdekatan dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri, namun ia sedih mengapa semuanya seperti datang terlambat. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Junsu kalau Yunho adalah ayah kandung Changmin. Junsu terlihat sangat mencintai Yunho. Setiap hari pasti adiknya itu selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke kantor Yunho hanya untuk sekedar mengantarkan kotak bekal. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong iri hati. Seharusnya ia yang berada diposisi Junsu saat ini.

Ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Meski sudah ia bulatkan tekad untuk melupakan Yunho, namun kehadiran namja itu kini membuat tekadnya luntur. Jaejoong seperti kembali pada pesona namja bermarga Jung itu. Terlebih ada Changmin yang Pasti terus mengikatnya agar bersama Yunho.

Kring...Kring...

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah telepon ketika ia mendengar bunyi itu disana. Ia pun sedikit berlari menghampiri benda yang tergantung tak jauh di dapur, tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

"Yoboseyo?"

**["Eonnie, malam ini sepertinya aku dan Eomma tidak bisa pulang. Karena disini hujan lebat. Sampaikan maafku pada Yunho karena tidak bisa menemaninya malam ini."]**

Jaejoong mematung. Dalam benaknya ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu. Kalau hari ini Junsu dan ibunya tidak pulang maka ia akan terjebak disini dengan Yunho. Ah... Changmin.. Tapi ia sedikit merasa lega mengingat anak itu pasti akan terus menempel pada Yunho, jadi tidak mungkin kalau namja itu berani mendekatinya.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan. Kalian berhati-hatilah."

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang setelah ia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan mengalami hari yang berat. Hari ini memang sang ibu memutuskan untuk pergi mengurus surat-surat tanah ke Chungnam. Awalnya ia yang harusnya menemani sang ibu, hanya saja Changmin sedang rewel. Ia menolak pergi lantaran kalau ia pergi, ia takkan bisa bertemu dengan Yunho. Changmin takkan mau berpisah darinya kecuali saat sekolah. Anak itu akan menangis sepanjang hari kalau tidak mendapati Jaejoong saat ia terbangun.

"Siapa?"

Reflek Jaejoong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia sangat kaget hingga ia sendiri merasa hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"A–ahh... Itu telepon dari Junsu. Dia bilang tidak bisa pulang malam inni karena disana terjadi hujan lebat. Ia juga menyampaikan maaf untukmu karena tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ucapan Jaejoong bukan terdengar seperti sebuah kekecewaan melainkan sebuah kebahagiann. Dalam hatinya, Yunho berharap kalau Jaejoong masih memiliki sedikit rasa untuknya. Setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan hati Changmin tak menutup rasa kepuasannya yang juga menginginkan ibu dari Changmin itu.

"Kan, ada kau disini." Ucap Yunho yang langsung mengundang tatapan tajam dari mata doe eyes itu.

"Jangan macam-macam kau Jung." Ancamnya. Namun Yunho malah semakin gemas dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Bukannya menakutkan, wajah suram Jaejoong terlihat sangat imut dimatanya. Apalagi dengan gayanya yang selalu mempoutkan bibir cherrynya itu. Kalau saja tidak ada Changmin, mungkin Yunho sudah menyerang yeoja cantik itu.

"Untuk apa aku macam-macam? Lagi pula aku sudah melihat semua yang ada dibalik pakaianmu itu." Balas Yunho sebelum ia kembali lagi keruang tv bersama Changmin. Jaejoong yang melihat kepergian namja Jung itu menatap sengit.

"Dasar mesum."

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Tepat pukul 8 malam, Jaejoong menidurkan Changmin. Seperti biasa, yeoja itu selalu menyanyikan lagu lullaby kesukaan Changmin. Ditengah usahanya menidurkan sang anak, Changmin tiba-tiba megatakan sesuatu.

"Eomma, apa Appa akan menikah dengan Junsu-imo?"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan sanga anak. Ada sebuah kekecewaan tersirat dimata sang anak.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Kenapa Appa tidak menikah dengan eomma caja?"

Harusnya Jaejoong sudah siap dengn pertanyaan ini. Tapi mengapa ketika pertanyaan sederhana itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Changmin semua terasa berat baginya. Entah, ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan anaknya, hanya saja semua sudah terlambat. Jaejoong takkan mungkin tega membiarkan Junsu tersakiti. Apalagi adiknya itu terlihat menikmati peran barunya sebagai calon istri Yunho.

"Apa Minnie mau kalau nanti kasih sayang Eomma terbagi untuk Appa juga?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus puncak kepala sang anak.

Changmin menggeleng. Tapi dalam hati anak itu, ia yakin kalau snag eomma pasti akan tetap mencintainya.

"Min tadi beltemu dengan minho. Dia bilang kalau sebental lagi dongcaengnya akan lahil. Min juga mau dongcaeng." Changmin merengek.

"Min akan punya adik kalau min sudah dewasa. Lihat saja, Min saja masih tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada eomma."

"Ani. Min mau jadi dewaca biar dikacih dongcaeng." Lalu Changmin mengambil selimut bergambar transformer dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan itu hingga kepala.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dengan tingkah sang anak. Bagaimana ia bisa memberikan Changmin seorang adik kalau dirinya saja tidak pernah memiliki seorang suami. Setidaknya dengan kehadiran seorang kekasih, bisa membuat sedikit harapan. Tapi dirasanya itu takkan mungkin.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho sudah berdiri didepan kamar Changmin. Sejak tadi ia mendnegarkan semua pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak itu. Sebuah seringai terlihat dari bibir hati itu ketika mendengar permintaan Changmin.

"Tenang, sayang. Sebentar lagi Appa akan memberikanmu seorang adik."

.

.

Sejam kemudian, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar sang anak dengan langkah sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan mimpi sang anak. Namun belum sempat ia benar-benar melangkah jauh dari depan kama sang anak, dilihatnya Yunho tengah memandanginya sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke tiang penyanggah tangga.

Yunho kala itu dimata Jaejoong terlihat seksi. Bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya bahkan tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Tubuh itu tetap tegap dan berotot. Yunho seperti tak termakan usia. Ketampanannya masih sama seperti dulu. Memikirkannya saja membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Jaejoong-ah.."

Jaejoong mendongak. Kedua mata musang itu memandanginya intens.

"Wae?" terselip nada was-was ketika Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berbicara empat mata dengan suasana sesunyi ini.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Keinginan Yunho begitu besar. Namja itu tak mau membuat Jaejoong semakin membencinya. Bagaimana pun ia harus bisa mendapatkan hati Jaejoong kembali.

"Yunh.."

Yunho mengambil langkah maju mendekati yeoja itu. Disentuhnya tangan mungil Jaejoong. Yunho ingat kalau tangan itulah yabg selalu memberikannya sensasi kehangatan. Tangan itu pulalah yang selalu mengggenggam tangannya kala ia sedang terpuruk.

"Aku mohon dengarkan ini sekali saja. Setelah itu aku takkan mengganggumu lagi."

Mata doe eyes Jaejoong bertatap langsung dengan kedua mata musang milik Yunho. Sekeres apapun ia mencari, nyatanya yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kesungguhan disana. Mata musang itu menyiratkan sebuah permohonan. Entah mengapa Jaejoong menjadi sedih. Apakah ia berharap kalau Yunho takkan melepaskannya lagi?

Sebut saja ia bodoh, mau saja diam dan tak melawan kehadiran Yunho kembali dihidupnya setelah apa yang dilakukan namja itu padanya. Tapi, rasa cintanya kembali tumbuh saat mata musang itu memandangnya sebulan lalu. Jaejoong tak bisa berbohong kalau degupan jantungnya kini hanya untuk namja itu. Namun, kenyataannya Yunho bukan lagi miliknya. Junsu lah yang berhak atas Yunho sepenuhnya. Mungkin jika sekali saja, Jaejoong takkan menyesal.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke balkon depan."

Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yunho yang masih setia mengekor dibelakangnya. Yeoja itu mulai menerka apa yang akan Yunho sampaikan padanya. Memikirkannya membuat Jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak hingga ia takut Yunho bisa mendengarkannya.

"Jae, Mianhae.."

Kata itu pertama kali yang membuka pembicaraan mereka. Mata bulat Jaejoong memandnag Yunho dengan heran.

"Wae?"

Yunho mendesah panjang. Sepertinya namja itu menyimpan begitu banyak beban disana.

"Aku meninggalkanmu saat kau sedang mengandung Changmin." Ah, sekarang ia tahu inti pembicaraan itu. Namun Jaejoong berusaha untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa menyela sedikitpun ucapan Yunho. Ia ingin mendnegar sejelas-jelasnya tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Aku terpaksa karena waktu itu Jessica mengatakan kalau ia sedang hamil. Dan aku juga tidak mengetahui perihal tentang kau mengandung juga. Maafkan aku telah menghancurkan masa depanmu." Lanjutnya. Jaejoong menatap nanar mata musang itu degan raut kesedihan. Jika ia membayangkan semua itu, rasanya ia ingin sekali menceburkan diri ke laut. Ia malu, begitu singkatnya. Diusianya yang terbilang tidak muda lagi, Jaejoong malah mengandung tanpa suami. Ia terpaksa pindah dari apartemennya dan memilih tinggal dirumah kecil ini bersama ibu dan adiknya. Beruntung sang ibu tida menyalahkan Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Kim Heechul dan Junsu tetap menyemangati Jaejoong menata kembali hidupnya.

"Aku rela kau anggap sebagai namja brengsek. Aku tahu, aku juga merasa sangat bodoh telah meninggalkanmu. Terlebih saat aku mengetahui anak yang dikandung Jessica bukanlah anakku."

APA?!

Jaejoong tersentak. Hatinya merasa sangat kosong. Mengapa Jessica bisa setega itu padanya. Jaejoong yakin wanita itu tahu perihal tentang kehamilannya dulu. Tapi mengapa yeoja itu malah menjebak Yunho.

"Aku langsung menceraikannya meski pengadilan mengatakan kalau itu harus ditunda setidaknya sampai anak itu lahir. Tentu saja, aku menolaknya. Aku tetap menceraikan Jessica. aku sudah terlalu muak dengannya."

"Lalu?" kali ini Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Ia berusaha untuk tidak goyah meski ia sendiri tak yakin dengan nada bicara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia terlalu syok.

"Selama 5 tahun ini aku mencarimu hingga aku merasa aku bisa gila. Eommaku berusaha menjodohkanku dengan setiap yeoja cantik yang ia temui. Tapi tetap saja hatiku tertuju padamu."

Entah boleh dibilang sebagai yeoja yang mudah terayu, tapi Jaejoong sangat berbunga-bunga. Yunho memang pandai mengendalikan suasana terutama dirinya. Setelah namja itu menghempaskannya dengan semua realita yang ada, kini Yunho membuatnya terbang lagi.

"Namun ditengah pencarianku, aku bertemu dengan Junsu. Aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Semua kepolosannya dan tingkahnya. Aku sangat menyukainya."

See?

Yunho memang pandai mengendalikan suasana.

Jaejoong seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar. Ia yang tadinya seperti melayang diudara, kini seperti telah dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 30 ribu kaki diudara. Hatinya sakit mendengar ada yeoja lain yang mampu menggantikan posisinya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup sampai disini, Yun. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagi pula, aku juga bersalah karena menjalin hubungan dengan suami orang lain." Ucao jaejoong penuh rasa penyesalan disana.

"Jae..." tiba-tiba Yunho membawa yeoja mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Yunho menyesap harum yang menyeruak dari rambut hitam yeoja cantik itu. "Ijinkan aku untuk memilikimu malam ini." Bisiknya didaun telinga Jaejoong.

"Yun.." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan lengan Yunho yang melingkar erat ditubuhnya, tapi Yunho malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Hanya malam ini. Setelah itu aku takkan mengganggumu lagi. Kita anggap semua sudah berakhir. Anggap saja semua itu hanya mimpi."

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi putih itu dan memandangi mata Jaejoong. Tak lama, ia pun menempelkan bibir hati miliknya diatas permukaan bibir cherry itu. Berawal dari sebuah kecupan hangat, kini ciuman itu pun berubah menjadi panas dan memabukkan. Tanpa Jaejoong dsadari, Yunho telah menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar milik Jaejoong, yang memang letaknya tak jauhd ari balkon tempat mereka berbicara. Semua itu diakhiri dengan tertutupnya pintu kayu itu oleh kaki Yunho. Dan mungkin untuk beberapa jam kedepan hanya ada suara desahan disana.

.

.

.

"Oppa, terima kasih karena sudah mau datang menjemput kami."

Junsu dan eommanya tersenyum dengan kedatangan Yoochun.

"Ah..kebetulan saja aku lewat sini, jadi sekalian saja aku mampir." Ucap yoochun tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Terlihat rona kebahagiaan diwajahnya. Namja tampan itu sebenarnya hanya berbohong kalau ia lewat disekitar sini. Mana mungkin seseorang yang tinggal di seoul hanya kebetulan saja mampir di jalan yang tepatnya di kota Chungnam.

Ia tadi sedang asik uring-uringan ditempat tidur sambil memikirkan Junsu. Tak lama layar ponselnya berbunyi dan tertera disana nomor yeoja yang sedang menjadi objek pemikirannya. Dengan langkah seribu namja itu langsung melesat pergi. Meskipun sudah tengah malam, namun demi bertemu dengan yeoja idamannya ia rela-rela saja.

"Mari masuk. Akan ku buatkan minuman untukmu." Ucap Kim Heechul, eomma dari Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong. Dnegan gerak-gerik sesopan mungkin, ia berjalan memasuki rumah yang hampir semuanya berdinding kayu itu. Terdapat foto keluarga yang terpajang disana. Ia juga melihat foto namja paruh baya, yang ia yakini itu adalah Appa Junsu dan jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu sesopan itu, Yoochun-ssi." Sindir Junsu.

Mendengarnya Yoochun menjadi kikuk. Ia tak terbiasa bertamu dirumah orang lain. Sejak remaja ia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Apalagi keluarganya tinggal di Amerika. Jarang sekali ia berbaur dengan sebuah 'keluarga'.

"Silahkan diminum." Heechul membawa nampan yang berisi teh gingseng. Yoochun pun menghempaskan pantatnya diatas sofa dengan tenang. Ia meminum teh yang ia yakini itu pasti gingseng. Meski ia tak terlalu menyukainya, demi menjaga kesopanannya ia tetap meminumnya.

"Jaejoong eoddiseo?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Eonnie tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan di kedai kopinya." Jawab Junsu.

"Padahal cuaca sangat bagus. Aku ingin sekali berkumpul disini bersama keluargaku." Ucap Heechul dengan tatapan sendu. Entah apa yang membuat anak sulungnya itu tidak bisa menyusulnya ke Chungnam. Ia tadi menyuruh Junsu untuk menghubugi Jaejoong, tapi Junsu bilang kalau kakaknya itu tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan penting di kedai.

"Tenang saja, Eomma. Besok kita sudah pulang, kan? Aku juga merindukan Changmin." Balas Junsu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit sedih.

Yoochun yang merasa tak enak hanya diam saja. Ia tak mau ikut campur terlalu lama. Yoochun tahu posisinya disini bukan siapa-siapa.

"Apa kau mau menginap?"

"Uhuk..Uhukk..." teh gingseng itu hampir saja tersembur. Yoochun terkejut dengan tawaran Junsu. Ia... errr... terlalu senang.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Junsu sambil mengusap tengkuk Yoochun. Tindakan Junsu ini bukannya meringankannya malah semakin memperuruk keadaannya. Ia tak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Oh Tuhan... Yoochun ini mati saja rasanya.

"Benar. Sekarang sudah malam. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dijalan." Heechul melihat yoochun dengan tatapan khawatirnya. "Oh iya, apa kau sudah mengabari Yunho?"

Entah mengapa Yochun merasa risih mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut. Ia merasa dadanya memanas mendengar nama itu. Ia tak mau Junsu bergantung padanya. Yochun hanya ingin jika dirinya disini, maka ialah yang harus diandalkan.

"Sudah. Dia hanya bilang hati-hati dijalan." Ujar Junsu tanpa peduli.

"Aish.. kau ini. Dia kan calon suamimu. Bagaimana jika ia melirik yeoja lain?" Goda Heechul.

"Tidak ada. Yunho-Oppa tidak akan berani. Ia sangat mencintaiku, begitu pun aku yang juga mencintainya."

Perkataan Junsu seperti sebuah boomerang bagi Yoochun. Rasanya namja itu mulai menyesal dengan kedatangannya kesini. Hatinya terasa perih. Ada rasa tak rela dilubuk hatinya kalau Junsu sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik sahabatnya. Harusnya ia tak boleh begini. Yunho adalah sahabatnya dan ia harus selalu mendukung apapun keputusan yang diambil Yunho.

"_Junsu , aku akan terus memandangmu dan mencintaimu. Meski... kau sama sekali tak pernah melihatku."_ Batin Yoochun melirih.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua insan yang sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Sang yeoja tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan berbantal lengan seorang namja bermata musang. Berbeda dengan sang Yeoja, Yunho malah tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikitpun. Ia terlalu bahagia malam ini. Yunho bisa kembali merengkuh tubuh yang sudah lama tidak ia jamah itu. Yunho sangat bahagia. Namun dibalik itu semua tersusun rencana yang sudah ia buat.

Sudah sejak sebulan lalu ia mulai mengikuti semua aktivitas Jaejoong. Dan satu yang menjadi fokusnya, yakni tanggal kesuburan Jaejoong. Malam ini bukannya hal yang tidak disengaja. Yunho sudah memperhitungkannya dengan matang. Ia mempelajari tentang kesuburan wanita. Dan malam ini adalah malam dimana rahim Yeoja cantik itu siap dibuahi dan kemungkinan besar akan membuahkan sebuah janin.

Tanpa sadar yunho membawa tangannya mengelus perut rata Jaejoong. Dapat dirasakannya sebuah nyawa mulai terbentuk disana.

"Tumbuhlah yang sehat, nak. Bantulah Appa agar bisa merebut Eommamu kembali." Perintahnya posesif. Mangingat kalau malam ini ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan pengaman, Yunho yakin 100% kalau Jaejoong sebentar lagi pasti akan mengandung anak keduanya. Ia tak sabar m enanti itu.

Diliriknya wajah damai Jaejoong. Bibir itu tersenyum ditengah lelapnya dan Yunho yakin Jaejoong tengah bermimpi indah saat ini. Meski ia sudah bertekad bulat untuk melaksanakan rencana ini, Yunho merasa bersalah karena harus memaksa Jaejoong. Tapi dengan keyakinannya kalau Jaejoong masih mencintainya, Yunho yakin Jaejoong takkan mungkin menolaknya lagi, apalagi sebentar lagi akan ada Jung kecil lagi didalam sana.

"Maafkan aku, Boo. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi."

.

.

Dua bulan sudah sejak kejadian itu dan Yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya. Namja itu bahkan tak pernah lagi menyinggung perihal Changmin lagi ataupun tentang hubungan mereka. Namja itu sudah tidak lagi mengganggu hidupnya. Harusnya Jaejoong senang. Namun apa ini, ia merasa sangat gelisah. Hatinya selalu tak tenang setiap kali Yunho pergi dengan Junsu untuk berkencan. Ia merasa kehilangan.

"Eonnie!"

Suara khas itu melengking kuat hingga membuat jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Wae?"

"Nanti malam datanglah ke pesta peluncuran produk terbaru. Sekalian membicarakan soal pertunanganku." Ajak Junsu dengan semangat. Tapi tunggu perusahaan? Bukankah disana banyak teman lama Jaejoong. Tentu Jaejoong ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi bukan saat seperti ini tentunya.

"Kami akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan kami. Memang sih terlalu cepat, tapi tak apa. Aku juga ingin segera menjadi istri Yunho."

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Bukankah itu indah? Haruskan Jaejoong merasa untuk tidak iri hati pada adiknya itu.

"Eonni harus datang."

.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya sampai disebuah gedung yang baginya memiliki banyak kenangan. Di gedung inilah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. Sosok yang mampu menjeratnya hingga menjadi seperti ini.

Hari ini hanya ada Jaejoong, Junsu dan juga Yunho. Changmin dan ibunya memilih untuk tidak ikut mengingat kalau Changmin harus sekola esok harinya.

Begitu sampai disana, tak banyak wajah yang Jaejoong kenal. Memang selama ia bekerja ditempat Yunho, ia jarang sekali mebghabiskan waktu bersama teman sekantornya. Selain karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Yunho juga pasti akan menyita waktu senggangnya untuk menemaninya.

"Hai, Jae.." suara husky itu mengagetkan Jaejoong yang tengah mengamati seluruh isi bangunan itu.

"Rasanya lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu. Apa kabarmu?" Tanya yoochun. Untuk sekedar berbasa-basi rasanya tidak sulit.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak begitu baik." Jawab Yoochun lesu. Bagaimana akan baik kalau ia melihat yeoja yang dicintainya tengah mengapit lengan namja lain. Dan namja lain itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Tak lama Yunho naik ke atas podium dengan Junsu yang setia dibelakangnya. Degan penuh percaya diri, Yunho berpidato diatas sana. Jaejoong memperhatikan seksama namja itu. Tak pernah berubah itu pikirnya. Yunho akan tetap sama seperti dulu.

"...Dan aku akan mengumumkan kalau lusa adalah pesta pertunanganku. Aku harap kehadiran kalian semua dalam kebahagiaan kami."

Kedua mata Jaejoong terasa panas. Ia tak kuat, sungguh. Sebagian dirinya masih tidak merelakan ini semua. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini sudah jalannya. Diliriknya Yoochun yang berdiri disampingnya. Namja itu terlihat murung dan menatap sendu pasangan diatas itu. Apakah sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Jae...apakah kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Yoochun. Tidak ada tatapan menggoda disana. Dan jaejoong langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan permintaan namja yang ia yakini tengah bersedih itu.

.

.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong sama sama terdiam didalam mobil. Setelah pengumuman dipesta tadi, Jaejoong memilih pulang bersama Yoochun. Meski awalnya Junsu sempat mengambek padanya. Tapi siapa yang bisa bertahan melihat kemesraan mereka, setelah apa yang Yunho lakukan terhadapnya.

Ditengah jalan, Yoochun menepikan mobilnya disebuah taman yang terlihat sepi dan gelap itu. Jaejoong yang menyadari hal itu sama sekali tidak memprotes. Sama halnya seperti Yoochun, saat ini ia juga membutuhkan suasana yang tenang dan hening.

"Yoochun-ah, apakah kau pernah merasakan patah hati?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yoochun tersenyum kecut. Pertanyaan Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar tepat sasaran. "Ya, pernah."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Yoochun terkekeh. Senyumnya yang menawan terpasang diwajahnya. Namun sayang, senyuman itu tidak mewakilkan perasaannya yang hancur saat ini. "Rasanya sangat perih. Hatiku seperti teriris. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya."

"Kau menyukai Junsu?" Tanya jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu melihat mantan rekan kerjanya itu menatap kosong pepohonan yang tepat berada di depan mobil mereka.

"Terserah apapun penilaianmu terhadapku saat ini. Aku sudah tidak peduli." Yoochun mengehla napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku sangat menyukai – ani - aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sungguh mencintai Junsu." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa membaca itu." Balas Jaejoong. Entah saat ini ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Disatu sisi ia menginginkan adiknya itu bahagia. Bisa menemukan seseorang yang tepat diusia muda bukanlah hal biasa. Pasti saat ini Junsu sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi istri Yunho. Satu-satunya yeoja yang akan menghiasi hari-hari Yunho. Satu-satnnya yeoja yang akan terlelap didalam pelukkan Yunho dan juga... satu-satunya yeoja yang akan selalu mengatakan kata cinta untuknya. Mengingat hal itu, Jaejoong sangat sakit. Ia merasa harinya seperti tergores benda tajam. Kebas rasanya dada ini.

"Jae, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang." Ucap Yoochun yang memandangi Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. "Rasanya sangat sakit. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku lebih baik terjun ke laut dari pada harus melihat mereka bersama. Aku sungguh tak sanggup melihat mereka bersama. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, kan?"

Jaejoong memandang sendu pada namja itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau perasaan Yoochun sebegini dalamnya pada Junsu. Setahunya, Yoochun tak pernah terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini semasa ia berkerja di Jung's Corp. Namun, baik ia atau Yoochun tak ada yang bisa mnecegah pernikahan itu. Lusa Junsu akan resmi menjadi calon istri Yunho. Jaejoong tak mungkin mencegahnya karena memang Junsu sepertinya sangat mencintai Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Mungkin aku hanya bisa berdekatan dengan Yunho sebagai kakak iparnya saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum getir. "Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke Amerika. Disana aku akan membantu Ibuku mengurus usaha restoran kami. Kau tahu, Yoohwan sekarang sudah sangat sibuk dengan karirnya sebagai aktor. Tidak mungkin ia selalu berada disana." Yoochun tertawa hambar. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau rasanya patah hati bisa sebegini parahnya.

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku yang patah hati ini?" Tanya Jaejoong selidik dengan sedikit nada humor disana.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula ada anak nakal itu yang selalu mengganggumu itu."

"Dia anakku. Jangan kau bilang ia nakal." Protes Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir plumnya.

"Aku harap kita bisa bahagia, Jae."

.

.

"HOEK...HOEK.."

Jaejoong kembali memuntahkan semua makanan yang ia makan. Padahal ini sudah 3 kalinya ia begini. Sejak empat hari yang lalu jaejoong merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, tapi hari inilah puncaknya. Ia selalu saja memuntahkan semua makanan yang telah ia makan dan itu membuatnya susah.

"Gwaechana, Eonnie?" Tanya junsu dengan raut khawatir. Yeoja itu sudah cantik dengan gaun putihnya. Ya, hari ini ia akan bertunangan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tak mau merusak itu semua.

"Ne. Aku baik-baik saja, Suie. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi supir keluarga Jung akan menjemputmu." Ujar Jaejoong menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau masih merasa mual?" Tanya heechul yang muncul dari lantai atas sambil menggendong Changmin yang juga sudah rapi dengan jas mungilnya.

"Eomma kenapa, Halmoni?" Tanya Changmin ketika melihat sang ibu kembali memuntahkan makanannya.

"Eomma baik-baik saja." Ucap Heechul sambil mencium pipi gemnbul cucunya itu.

Tak lama sebuah limosin hitam terparkir dipekarangan rumah Jaejoong. Dan dengan segera keluarga itu menyiapkan diri untuk memasuki mobil itu. Begitupun Jaejoong. Meski keadaannya snagat lemas, ia tidak boleh melewatkan momen bahagia ini. Sebentar lagi adiknya akan menikah dengan... namja yang ia pernah cintai.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 1 jam, mobil limosin itu membawa keliarga Kim itu dirumah megah keluarga Yunho. Tak ada yang spesial sepertinya disana. Tak tampak juga orang-orang yang sibuk. Semua terlihat damai dan sepi.

Dengan senyuman lebar Heechul dan Junsu berjalan memasuki bagunan besar itu. Namun tidak dengan jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa memendam kebingungan ini. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa tidak seperti sebuah pesta pertunangan. Dan lagi, mengapa Junsu memberikan gaun yang bahkan lebih mencolok dari pada miliknya. Bukankah Junsu disini yang akan bertunangan. Semua terasa aneh sekarang hingga membuat kepala Jaejoong pusing.

Namun begitu Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya didalam bangunan itu, semua tampak berbeda dengan pikirannya. Sudah ramai disana semua orang yang sudah memakai pakaian formal mereka. Tidak seperti suasana diluar, didalam sangat ramai dan terlihat elegan.

"Eonnie, kajja!" Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sudah lemas itu. Kini tubuhnya hanya bisa mengikuti kemana arah Junsu pergi. Terlihat disana Mrs. Jung dan juga Yunho sedang berada diatas panggung kecil itu. Yunho terlihat tampan dengan jas hitamnya dan rambutnya yang tertata ke belakang menggunakan gel.

Melihat kedatangan jaejoong dan Junsu ke atas panggung, Mrs. Jung sumringah. Dengan cepat ia pun mengambil Mikrophone yang tersedia disana.

"Selamat datang para hadirin." Semua mata tamu tertuju pada yeoja cantik paruh baya itu. Gaunnya yang berwarna peach dengan rambut sanggulnya menambah kesan kebangsawanannya.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk keluarga kami. Karena putra sulung kami, Jung Yunho akan segera mengakhiri kesendiriannya. Yunho akan segera bertunangan dengan salah satu putri dari keluarga Kim, yakni... Kim Jaejoong."

Mata bulat Jaejoong terbelalak. Junsu yang berdiri disampingnya ikut bertepuk tangan. Ia pun sempat mengucapkan selamat kepada sang kakak. Namun tidak berlangsung lama semua mata teralihkan kembali pada sosok yeoja yang berdiri mematung disamping Junsu itu.

"Ah..Kepalaku.." lirih jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

BUGH

"Boo/Eonnie/Jaejoong-ah..!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampak duduk muram diruang tunggu bandara. Sesekali ia melirik layar ponselnya yang sengaja ia matikan. Ia ingin mengubur semua kenangannya selama di korea. Entah berapa lama lagi ia harus menahan perih didadanya. Hari ini yeoja yang ia sangat cintai akan bertunangan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Miris bukan? Mungkin ini adalah karma untuknya karena ia selalu mempermainkan hati wanita. Kini ia harus rela perasaannya dimainkan oleh takdir.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yun, aku ingin mengantar surat pengunduran diriku."_

_Yunho mendongak. Mata musangnya menajam. Apa maksud perkataan Yoochun tadi?_

"_Apa maksudmu, Yoochun-ah?"_

"_Aku ingin kembali ke Amerika besok. Aku ingin meneruskan usaha keluargaku." _

_Yunho berdiri dan reflek menarik dasi yang dikenakan Yoochun. "Kau tidak bisa begini!" Suara Yunho meninggi. _

"_Kau bisa, maka aku pun bisa." Tantang Yoochun._

"_Kau gila? Aku tidak mengerti maksud semua ini."_

"_Aku mencintai Junsu."Finally, tiga kata yang mewakili semua perasaannya keluar begitu saja. _

_Awalnya Yunho terdiam. Ia melepaskan dasi Yoochun. "Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar saja? Semua ini akan berakhir.."lirih Yunho._

"_Kapan? Setelah kau membuang Junsu?"_

"_T – tidak. Bukan itu."_

"_Aku tidak bisa melihat kalian bersama. Jadi, lebih baik aku yang pergi."_

_Yoochun pun keluar ruangan sahabat sekaligus atasanya itu. Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi ia untuk tinggal disini. Dulu ia datang ke Korea untuk bersekolah dan juga menemani Yunho. Namun kini sepertinya namja itu sudah menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri. Maka Yoochun pun harus mengalah dan memilih untuk pergi._

_**End of Flashback**_

**[Penumpang pesawat dengan tujuan Seoul – Virgnia akan segera berangkat. Harap segera menuju boarding pass.]**

Yoochun bangkit dari bangkunya dan meyeret kopernya. Kakinya terasa berat sekali untuk melangkah, padahal ia hanya mengisi kopernya dengan beberapa stel baju saja. Mengapa semua terasa sangat berat sekarang.

"Kau boleh pergi tapi tidak sebelum kau menjadi suamiku, Park Yoochun!" teriak Yeoja yang berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

Suara itu pun membuat Yoochun memantung ditempatnya. Ia seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia kenal suara itu. Tapi ia takut jika ini semua adalah mimpi.

Junsu, Yeoja itu kembali berlari mendekati namja itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Saranghaeyo, Chunnie-ah." Junsu menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Yoochun.

Sedangkan Yoochun masih berada diambang percaya atau tidak. Namun ia yakin ia takkan salah. Ia melihat tangan itu melingkar. Dan lagi, tak ada sebuah cincin tersemat disalah satu jari mungil itu. Perlahan ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan Junsu.

"Nado Saranghaeyo, Kim Junsu." Bisiknya ditelinga Yeoja itu.

"Kalau begitu bawalah aku bersamamu."

.

.

.

Ruangan berdominasi warna putih itu tampak sunyi dan terlihat sebuah kasur dengan semua perabotan rumah sakit disana.

"Yun, Eomma pulang dulu, ne. Eomma ingin segera merapihkan kamar kalian. Hihi" ucap Mrs. Jung yang terlihat semangat. Apalagi setelah mendengar kabar gembira ini.

"Ne."

"Tolong jaga Jaejoong kami, Yun." Kali ini Heechul yang berucap.

"Ne, omonim."

Dua yeoja paruh baya itu berjalan sambil sesekali bercengkrama. Yunho tak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas diirnya saat ini sangat bahagia. Sebentar lagi... ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi bukankah sudah? Ia adalah ayah dari seorang bocah bernama Kim – ani – Jung Changmin.

Sejenak Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur lelap itu. Tak ada beban diwajahnya saat seperti itu. Yunho kini tengah merasakan apa yang dinamakan orang banyak 'kebahagiaan'. Jaejoong sedang mengandung saat ini. Tepatnya mengandung buah cintanya bersama Yunho. Umur janin itu baru beberapa minggu. Dan hari ini dokter yang memeriksakannya sendiri yang memastikan kalau janin itu telah tumbuh disana.

Yunho yang mendengarnya senang bukan main. Begitu juga dengan Eommanya. Sudah sejak awal ia bekerja sama dengan Junsu dan juga sang ibu. Tentu saja Kim Heechul juga ikut membantu. Awalnya ia hampir saja terkena bogem mentah dari yeoja yang melahirannya itu. Ia dianggap sebagai namja yang tak bertanggung jawab. Ia menceritakan itu semua setelah mengantarkan Junsu ke rumahnya.

Junsu pun juga sama. Malahan yeoja manis itu sempat menampar Yunho di mobil ketika itu. Yeoja itu sempat menangis dan menceritakan betapa menderitanya Jaejoong saat mengandung Changmin dulu. Jika saja, Yunho berada disana, ia pasti akan meringankan semuanya. Ia takkan membiarkan yeoja yang sangat ia puja itu menderita sendirian. Beruntung, semua orang yang telah mengetahui kebenaran itu tak menghakiminya. Mereka mendukung keputusan Yunho untuk mendapatkan jaejoong kembali. Ternyata tak sesulit yang ia pikirkan. Semua sesuai dugaannya. Ia akan mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Yeoja itu yang sebenarnya begitu Jaejoong mengetahui kalau Yunho adalah calon tunangan Junsu. Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari dimana Yunho akan melamar Jaejoong. Tapi siapa sangka semuanya berakhir begitu cepat diluar dugaannya. Kalau sudah begini, Yunho takkan menundanya lagi. Ia akan segera menikahi Jaejoong suka atau tidak.

"Eungh..." Yeoja itu melenguh pelan. Perlahan kedua mata doe eyes itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yeoja cantik yang kini tengah menerjab pelan.

Yunho langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong dan langsung mengusap puncak kepala yeoja itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dimana aku?" Jaejoong masih menerjabkan matanya, menyesuaikan dirinya dengan terangnya ruangan putih itu.

"Kau dirumah sakit."

Jaejoong mulai menyadari kehadiran Yunho. Ia pun melemparkan tatapan tajam pada namja itu, sebelum ia pingsan, Jaejoong ingat kalau tadi Mrs. Jung mengumumkan kalau acara pertunangan tadi sebenarnya bukan untuk Junsu melainkan untuk dirinya. Gejolak amarah tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa telah dipermainkan oleh Yunho dan juga yang lain.

"Pergi. Aku membencimu." Ucap Jaejoong datar.

Yunho yang menanggapinya hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Jaejoong sadar pasti akan begini. Tapi ia siap. Begitu semuanya selesai, ia takkan lagi menyembunyikan apapun dari yeoja tersayangnya itu.

"Sebenci apapun kau padaku, kau tetap harus menikah denganku."

Mata doe eyes itu terbelalak. Harusnya ia bahagia bukan? Tapi tidak. Semua kejadian hari ini malah membuatnya semakin bertambah bingung dan kacau.

"A – Apa maksudmu? Kau gila?!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berubah menjadi namja gila karenamu, Jae. Dan namja gila ini adalah Appa dari anak yang kau kandung sekarang." Ujar Yunho sembari membawa tangannya menyentuh perur rata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan napasnya tercekat. Ia sangat sulit bernapas. Sepertinya semua pasokan oksigen telah habis di renggut paksa darinya. Bibirnya saja terasa sangat kelu untuk bicara. Bagaimana bisa ia mengandung lagi anak namja itu? Dan bagaimana – ah.. ia mengingatnya sekarang. Sebulan yang lalu dirinya dan Yunho telah menghabiskan malam bersama. Jaejoong ingat. Tapi apakah mungkin Yunho sengaja tidak menggunakan pengaman atau mengeluarkan benihnya diluar?

"Brengsek!" umpat Jaejoong kasar. Yunho tersenyum mendengar yeoja itu mengumpat kasar.

"Sayang, orang hamil tidak boleh berbicara kasar." Ucap Yunho yang mengecupi punggung tangan Jaejoong. Meski ia marah, Tapi Jaejoong tak pernah bisa melawan sensasi saat Yunho mulai menyentuhnya.

"Kalian bersekongkol dibelakangku, kan? Dan.. apa yang kau lakukan pada Junsu? Kenapa ia membatalkan pertunangan kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong beruntun.

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, sayang."

"Dasar namja brengsek!" umpatnya lagi pada Yunho yang kini memandangnya sendu.

"Kalau pun Junsu tidak membatalkan pertunangan ini, tetap saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan juga Changmin. Terlebih..." Yunho kembali mengusap perut rata Jaejoong. "disini telah tumbuh anakku yang lain."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya tajam. Ia sedikit tak suka dengan nada bicara Yunho yang terkesan memaksanya. Meski ia tahu dalam hatinya telah tumbuh sebuah harapan pada namja itu.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja tidak memakai pengaman pada malam itu, dasar brengsek!"

"Tentu saja. Untuk memilikimu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbilang gila." Dengan kilat Yunho mengecup bibir plum itu. Tidak ada penolakan atau protes sama sekali. "Makilah aku, tapi jangan pernah kau katakan kalau kau tidak lagi memiliki perasaan padaku. Itu sangat menghancurkanku."

"Yunh..."

"Biarkan aku menebus semuanya. Aku akan mengabdikan sisa hidupku hanya untukmu dan anak-anak kita. Percayalah, aku takkan mengecewakanmu untuk kedua kalinya." Ucap Yunho bersungguh-sungguh. Namja itu takut kalau ia sampai kehilangan Jaejoong lagi. Tidak bisa dibayangkannya kalau ia embali lagi ke kehidupannya 5 tahun yang lalu, dimana semua terasa dinginb dan hampa. Ia snagat menggilai Jaejoong.

"Bisakah?" Jaejoong berusaha mencari sebuah kebohongan disana. Namun sama seperti malam itu, kedua mata musang Yunho sama sekali tak berkata dusta. Namja itu benar-benar mencintainya. Ia sangat terharu sekaligus bahagia. Tak pernah terbayangkan kalau dirinya bisa digilai oleh namja yang juga ia cintai.

"Boo, Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Yunho mengecupi seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Mulai dari kening, hidung, kedua mata, kedua pipi, bibir merah itu dan yang terakhir Yunho mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong sangat lama.

"Nado, Yunnie. Aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mau memberikanmu semua kesempatan yang aku punya."

"Tentu, kau harus menikah denganku. Kalau tidak aku akan membawamu kabur dari sini." Ancam Yunho dengan wajah yang dibuatnya pura-pura serius.

"Dasar beruang kejam."

"Dan beruang inilah yang selalu memujamu, Boo."

END

**Annyeong...akhirnya bisa update juga hihi. Maaf ya kalo endingnya ga memuaskan.. aku ngetiknya udah kaya kebakaran jenggot haha.. okedeh sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya... **


End file.
